In All Honest Truth
by Manually13Instructed
Summary: Bella Swan just moved from Florida after a car accident that kills her mother. Behind her happy and strong exterior lies a broken girl. Arriving in Forks, Washington changes her life when she meets 5 people that help her. ALL-HUMAN.
1. Prologue

Dear Readers!

First of, thanks for giving this a try :) This is just a quick summary of the story. And please, please, please, enjoy it and review if you can! I like to know what's going on in your mind.

**Summary:**

Bella Swan, just lost her mother at an accident and finds herself lost and frightened. Her father, Charlie Swan, whom she thought had passed away since she was a child, contacts her out of the blue. She moves to Forks, Washington to live with her father and there, she gets to know him more and meet a few more people.

The Cullens and the Hales, a well-rounded family, meets the lonely Bella Swan and changes her world. She meets Alice Cullen, the sister she wanted for so long to share her feelings with. Emmett Cullen, her big brother that she could always lean on. Jasper Hale, the brother that listens and Rosalie Hale, a sister she can always depend to say the honest truth.

But above all, she meets Edward Cullen, a smart and charming man that everybody wants to be friends with. Although he's generalized as a regular jock, Bella always knew there was something about him, making him stand out above everyone else.

Hopefully, this gave you a quick look of the story. Just telling you guys, I am writing this as I go along, so your opinions are appreciated.

I would also want to tell everyone of you, each and everyone that I do not own anything except the plot. The characters are all based on Stephanie Meyer's creation.

This an all-human story, a bit out of the character and I'm not sure what to rate this. But for now, I'm putting it as mature.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

"**MOM**" I screamed.

_Then everything just went blank._

* * *

"I'll get your things and help you settle. Your room is upstairs and you can go around and look at the house. After that, you might want to call Phil." My father, Charlie Swan, suggested. Charlie Swan. I never knew he existed. All my life, my mother told me that my father lost his life, trying to be the hero he is. Of course, she told me that he's a sheriff in a small town called Forks, which is the truth. But I wish I knew about him.

I nodded and brought my carry-on bag with me. I left him with the cruiser and entered the house. The house was different from the one we had back home. It smelled like grass and coffee here, unlike the scent of burnt home made cookies my mom used to make. It was warm and quiet, so different from the loud house I lived in, where the radio was on full blast. Everything was so different but felt familiar.

"Just take those stairs right there," Charlie interrupted my thoughts. "I'll bring your suitcases upstairs. You can take a shower if you'd like, first door to the right."

"Thanks," I gave him what I thought was a warm smile.

I went up stairs and I didn't miss the noise I made every step that I took. Instead of going to the first door to my right, I went to the left. This room was cozy and everything looks like I've seen it before.

"This used to be your room." Charlie came from behind me. "It needs some finishing touch but I never moved a single thing, since..." Charlie breathed in. "...well since you guys moved."

"Oh.." was the only thing I could say.

"Well, after a few days, we can go and buy some of things that you need. We can even repaint the room if you want."

The room wasn't half bad. The background was a plain blue color. A little darker than sky blue but lighter than regular blue, which showed a childish side. It has those circular lamps that you hang on the wall or across the room, sort of like Christmas trees. The bed was a queen sized bed with a midnight blue bed sheets.

"No, no. I like it." I assured my dad.

"All right, well I'll be downstairs if you need me." Charlie closed the door after him.

I looked around the room again and sat on the bed. "Home sweet home, Bella Swan." I told myself.

I took out a journal I've been keeping and started to write things in it. Phil told me that writing may be able to help me cope with the lost, and since he's my step-father and had a sturdy job as a therapist, I took his advice. I opened the book and began writing.

Dear Jacob,

I finally settled in at my father's. I can't believe I'm actually going to live with him from now on.

It's kinda weird that 3 months ago, I didn't know about him, and the fact that he hasn't contacted

me, doesn't really make me feel any better. Moving out of my mom and Phil's house and living

with Charlie is probably a good idea. At least then, Phil wouldn't feel the need to watch over me,

when I'm not even his biological daughter. And besides, I wouldn't want him to feel like he can't

move on with his life if I'm still there. He said that if I don't feel comfortable here, he'll buy me the

first ticket he can get to Florida and live with him. He's such a nice person to me, I can't believe

I let that happen to mom. Why her? Why couldn't it be me? If it was me, no one would be hurt

like how Phil is hurt. Or crying like how Aunt Issy (my mom's best friend) is, or even the sadness

Charlie is showing with his eyes alone. Or maybe even me. Why do I have to suffer through this?

"Bells!" Charlie yelled, "dinner's ready!"

"I'll be right down." I closed my book and went down stairs. I took the liberty of naming my book Jacob because I felt like it fit perfectly. Like, I knew a Jacob all along and he's someone that I can tell anything to.

* * *

Eating dinner with Charlie was pretty awkward and but not uncomfortable. It was filled with silence and I just know that if my mom was there, she would force us to talk. That explains where I got my shyness from.

"So..." Charlie started. I looked up from my food and started listening to what he's going to say. "I enrolled you in Forks High. It's not too far from here, but you do need to take the bus, unless you want me to drive you." He tried to joke. "It's a nice school, people are nice and friendly. Don't worry, you'll meet friends."

"Okay." I replied.

After dinner, I cleaned the table and washed the dishes and let Charlie watch t.v. He invited me but I kindly declined and went upstairs to my room and started writing again. It didn't take too long until I started to get tired. I went to the bathroom and took a warm shower and said good night to Charlie.

On my way upstairs and in my bed, I made a mental note to myself to know Charlie better. I only have one mother and I already lost her. When the day comes that I might lose Charlie too, I will not let the time I had with him go to waste.

"You can do this Bells..." I heard as I drifted to sleep. It sounded so much like my mother, Renee.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

I woke up because of the sun shining brightly through my window. A sun in rainy town Forks? That's odd. Maybe there really is a good side of everything. When I got out of bed, I went to take a shower and brushed my teeth and wore comfortable sweats and a tank top. "Morning dad," I greeted Charlie as he took a sip of his coffee.

"How was your first official night?"

"It was great," I responded.

"That's good to hear. Well listen, I have to head to the station, but I'm leaving the station's number and my cell phone number here. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call Bells." Bells? I like that, people didn't normally give me nicknames and mom was the only one who called me that. But even if I just met Charlie, I'm comfortable with him giving me nicknames. He left a piece of paper on the table, "And a couple of people are stopping by, they want to meet you. I want to be there, but there's an emergency. So can you handle it?" I nodded. "Alright, well I'm off now."

"See you later." I closed the door after him. I ate breakfast in complete silence my first morning in Forks, Washington. After that, I went back upstairs and took my _Wuthering Heights_ book downstairs and read it there. Something I know well, finally.

As I was getting lost in the book, the door bell rang. _"RIIINNGGG"_

"Hold on!" I yelled. I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it, I was met by a beautiful couple.

"Isabella Swan?" The man asked. He was very handsome and had blond hair. His eyes were deep dark blue, and he was tall. Maybe 5'11? He wasn't muscular but he was toned and he was slender too.

I guess I was staring too long and the woman next to him cleared her throat. She was lovely and beautiful. She had caramel wavy hair that landed just below her shoulders and a feminine figure. Compared to the man, she looked tiny. About 5'6 or less.

"Uhh, please call me Bella." I finally managed to get out.

"It's a pleasure," the woman took my hand in her. "I'm Esme Cullen, and this is my husband Carlisle." She said pointing to the man, who also shook my hand. "We're friends of your dad, Charlie." I nodded and gave them a smile.

Carlisle continued, "Well I don't know if he mentioned it, but we wanted to stop by and welcome you here in Forks."

"He did," I interrupted him and gave him an apologetic look.

He just smiled, "I see, well how do you like it so far?" I just realized I was being completely rude and asked them to come in and I led them to the living room. "_Wuthering Heights_? You'll get along with Esme."

Esme smiled at me and then at her husband and you could just see the love their eyes are showing. "You got here yesterday, right?"

"Yes, I did." I politely answered.

"You settled in all right?" I nodded once again. "Well just tell me if you need anything. If you need anything repainted, I'll be more than happy to help. And if you need new clothes, then you'll get along with my daughter, Alice." Esme mentioned.

"Yea, but just be careful, she could get carried away. And by carried away...well you'll find out." Carlisle chuckled.

"Thank you so much." I was very grateful that they were so friendly to me and that they're even willing to let me know their children. Back at Florida, everything changed when the accident happened. I guess I just became too distant and my "friends" just stopped trying to make me feel better.

"Alice is your daughter?" I asked, trying to start a new conversation.

"Yes," Esme answered. "You'll love her, she's a ball of sunshine and very nice." I could feel the love she has for her daughter. "And we also have two sons. Emmett and Edward." For some reason, when I heard her say Edward, my heart skipped a beat for unknown reasons. Probably because it's the name of one of the main characters in one of my favorite books, _Sense and Sensibility._ "You'll get along with them too."

"And you can come over anytime you want," Carlisle continued, "We're almost always never home because of work. I'm a doctor at a hospital and Esme is the president of one of the charities she works for. She has many projects and sometimes the kids help her, sorta like a family bonding moment. You're welcomed if you'd like to come."

"I have to see. You work at a hospital? I don't think you'll have a problem about not seeing me. I'm always in the hospital because of my clumsiness."

At that, they both laughed, "You're very much like your father." Esme said.

"You even have his brown eyes," Carlisle pointed out. I blushed a crimson red because of the attention they're giving me.

After a few hours of conversation and welcoming, a beeper went off. "I see..well we must go Bella, there's an emergency at the hospital." Carlisle apologized.

"It's fine, come back again. I was getting quite lonely by myself." Esme had a sad look in her eye and she hugged me. A mother's warmth, something that can never replaced.

They left after telling me that I can stop by anytime I want at their place. Apparently it was big enough for at least seven people. Seven people? They only had three children right? Who were the two other people?

I picked up my book and read from where I left off, until the door opened.

"I'm home!" I heard Charlie yell.

"I'm in the living room!"

"Hey..how was your day, kid?" Charlie ruffled my hair.

"Good," I smiled, "Carlisle and Esme Cullen stopped by. They were very nice."

"They are, I don't think I'd survive without them. A few months after you and your mom moved, they moved here." Charlie said as he hung up his gun. "What do you want for dinner?" I shrugged telling him I don't know. "Alright then...let's eat out today."

I went upstairs to change into jeans and shoes because there's no doubt it's raining outside. Seeing as Charlie was very wet. What is it like around Forks? What can you see?

"You already?" Charlie knocked.

"Yup, I'll meet you downstairs."

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I wonder what was outside of this humble house. Would people be nice? Would they want to meet me? When I got downstairs, I noticed that Charlie was outside his uniform and he actually looked like a dad. "Let's go!"

When we got outside, I just remembered that we have to take the cruiser but in the drive way, was a red truck. "Dad, where'd you get this?" I asked.

"From a friend. Billy, he's from the reservations. You used to play with his twins, Rachel and Rebecca. And his little boy, Jacob." I tried to remember them but only little pictures of them appeared in my mind. "He's in a a wheel chair now and he's been trying to sell this old thing and I got it from him. And I know it would be embarrassing if I take you out on a cruiser."

I hopped on the cruiser and Charlie drove away. He took me to a diner and it looks decent.

"Hey Chief Swan," a woman greeted Charlie. "Haven't seen you in a very long time. How's everything been going?"

"Well, there was a car accident, having Doctor Cullen is a miracle." So that was the emergency they were both talking about.

"How right you are. And who is this lovely girl next to you?" I blushed red again.

"This is my daughter" Charlie answered her question.

"Isabella? Oh my! You're so grown up!" She gave me a bone crushing hug. And she led us to a table right by the window. She took our orders and went to the kitchen to place them.

"She's, uhm, soft." I started, trying to have a conversation with my dad.

Charlie chuckled, his old brown eyes smiling, "Yea, she was a good friend of your mom's." Then it was silent again.

"So tell me..." I said out of the blue. I don't know why I picked this time to know more about him, but it's now or never, right? "How'd you and mom meet?"

"Hmm, good question." Charlie thought for a while, "She was my high school sweetheart. She was very bright and she could make any room come to life with her just entering. It was weird though, her being stuck in Forks that is. She's like this ball of energy and she was here, in the rainiest town in the country."

I see what he means. It was weird, I would have never guessed that this is her hometown. Our food came and we didn't stop talking about mom.

"How come you guys divorced?" I asked. Charlie stopped cutting his steak and I guess I hit a sensitive spot.

"You know, I actually don't even know a good reason. She said she needed to get out of here, Who am I to stop her?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Yea..." And we had the silence once again.

* * *

**How is it so far?**

**Please Review :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**

Dear Jacob,

Meeting Mr. and Mrs. Cullen was a true pleasure. The way Esme talked about her kids with pure love

made me realize that I miss my mom more than I thought I actually did. Especially when she hugged me, I

remember my mom hugging me the same way, when I get home from school. I wasn't exactly the most

popular being, with my plain looks and not that stunning body. If they're this nice, I can't wait to meet

Alice, Emmett, and Edward. Hopefully, they're as nice as their parents, if not more. I wish my mom was

here to know that I'm doing alright. That my first day was great. Charlie was more than nice to take me out.

And Carlisle inviting me was great. I wonder how the school is.

I finished writing my entry for the day, as Charlie knocked on my door. "Hey kid,"

"Hey, dad. What's up?"

"Well, I'm going down to the reservations today and I thought you might want to go with me. You can meet your old friends there, especially the Blacks, if you want. You loved playing with Billy and his kids."

"Sure, dad." What I don't understand is how come I don't remember anything. When I heard Billy and Jacobs name, their names are familiar but I don't remember them, just their name.

As we drove to the reservation, it was in a complete comfortable silence, until I managed to break it again. "I was born here right?"

"Uh huh," Charlie never took his eyes off the rode. Of course, what would you expect? he's the sheriff, he wouldn't be a good role model if he took his eyes off it.

"And I knew the Blacks?" Charlie nodded. "How come I don't remember them?"

"Well, when you and Renee left me, you were five years old turning six. Maybe stuff just didn't stick in your mind yet." When Charlie says that mom left him, it's pretty unbelievable that he doesn't say her name with anger or hatred, instead it was filled with sadness and longing, like he misses her.

"Well I don't know, but their names are familiar, but I just can't picture anything. Like their faces or anything about them at all." Charlie just shrugged. "Do you think they remember me?

Charlie came to a stop and I looked ahead to see a very cute house. It was smaller than our house but it felt home-y. "Only one way to find out."

When I got out of the car the same time as Charlie did, I heard foot steps and a sound of wheels rolling over twigs and leaves. "Hey there Charlie." The man in the wheel who I assume is Billy, gave Charlie a warm hug, "Where have you been?"

"I was just here last week, you already miss me?" My dad joked. The boy behind Billy cleared his throat.

"Oh, come here Bells," I followed what Charlie said, "this is Jacob, Billy's son. You guys used to play together, a lot! We couldn't keep you guys away from each other." Charlie placed his hand on Billy's shoulder. "We even thought you guys would get married one day."

Jacob gave me a bright smile, and for a first, it felt good. It was warm like the sun. Jacob was very tall and big, and very muscular too. His hair was black and short, and he even has a fauxhawk. He seemed cute and adorable, like a baby wolf.

Billy broke my train of thought, "We'll leave you guys to catch up on things." Charlie pushed Billy to the house, and I was left staring up at Jacob.

"How old are you again?" I bursted after a short silence.

"16." He answered.

"16? Are you sure about that? I thought you were 19 or 20" I explained. "But your looks does kinda prove that you're about 15 or 16." I covered my mouth at what I said and blushed red. I looked down to hide away the embarrassment.

Jacob laughed, it was down-to-earth and very contagious. I smiled and he led me to their house.

"You look different," he started, "I mean you still have that pretty brown eyes of yours, but you're different." He scrutinized me, especially my eyes. "It's not a bad thing, it's a good thing. But your personality is just different."

"This is probably mean, but believe it or not, I don't even remember anything."

"Don't worry about it," Jacob assured me, "You were sad when you guys left. You were devastated, you know you even demanded me to promise not to look for another girlfriend?"

I looked up at him if he was kidding, and he had humor in his face but not the same as showing that he's kidding around. "I didn't..."

"You did," he nodded playfully.

"Oh, uhm, I don't-"

Jacob laughed out loud. "Don't worry, I would have kept my promise but I found someone else. I mean, please don't kill me for not telling you that our engagement is off."

I laughed along with him, something I haven't done since I moved here. Talking to him makes me feel good, nice, and fee of everything. We talked for hours and hours like he was my best friend since before I was even born. "Come here, I want to show you something."

I took his hand and followed him through the trees and bushes that was in the way, while I received scratches and bug bites. He led me to a tree and I didn't know what to do. "I don't get it..."

"Look," he pointed to a spot on the tree. I could see that there's something engraved in the tree, "Jakey and Bells, Best Friends Forever!" it read.

"Wow" I exclaimed, "This is, this is...wow"

"I know," The writing was messy showing that a 5 year old wrote it, it was below my waist which hints that the writer was quiet short. "You put that there a week before you left."

I looked at him and gave him a hug, "Even though I don't remember a lot, I miss you! The way we talked pretty much proved that you were my best friend. You are my best friend still."

"I miss you too" he hugged me tightly.

At least I have Jacob, I told myself. He knows me, and I know him, I could start from that.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we left the Blacks house, I already felt a sudden lost. Charlie probably felt my sudden sadness, "We'll come back, don't worry." He rubbed my shoulders.

"Yea..." I replied and I dozed off. Next thing I know, Charlie was closing my bedroom door, "Dad?"

He stopped closing the door, "You fell asleep and...well...I carried you."

"You carried me all the way upstairs?" He looked down in shyness and nodded. He can be sweet, "Thanks dad." And then I finally went to sleep soundly.

The next morning, Charlie made me go to the mall and he even said he could call Esme to go with me. Before he dialed the Cullen's number, I said I'll go by myself. It felt like if I let her go with me, she'll pay for everything. And I don't really like it when people spend money on me.

"Dad, I'll go by myself." I assured him.

"Good, school is starting soon, and I want you to have new clothes."

"It's unnecessary," I countered.

"It's a new town Bells, here, take my credit card," Charlie offered.

"No, thank you. I'll just use some of the money I saved babysitting."

"All right, well I'm going to drop you off and I'll pick you up. Just call me." I can't believe it, I'm probably the only seventeen year old who has to call her dad to get picked up. It doesn't matter, the sooner I get to the mall, the sooner I can leave.

The mall was exactly how I imagined it to be. Compared to the malls we had in Florida, this was small and the stores were limited. I wouldn't be surprise if I didn't go in every stores back in Florida. I entered a few stores and getting absolutely nothing. I gave up for now, and headed for the food court. I wasn't even hungry but I needed to at least spend money on something.

I got a cheeseburger, fries, and a Sprite. I was sitting by myself and looked around. What exactly do I need? I'll look for jeans and I need a new pair of shoes. Maybe even rain boots. Also, I could get a few new shirts and I need something warm. Okay, I'll start from there.

I threw out my trash and headed for a store we had back at Florida. There, I looked for jeans and luckily I found 4 pairs that I extremely like and were on sale. Jeans, check. I got out of the store and looked around for a while, until I encountered a store for shoes. After looking around the store, I couldn't find anything that I liked so I disregarded shoes for now. "Maybe next time," I whispered.

After a few hours, I got most of the things on my check list. I was ready to head out to the door and call Charlie until I saw the store. _Victoria Secret._

Definitely weird if Esme was with me. It would be awkward if she knew my size when it would only be my second time of meeting her. I went in the store while blushing. _I can't believe I went in here_, I screamed in my head. Weirdly enough though, I found some bras that I liked, _All right, now for my size. _"34C" I whispered quietly.

"Wow, 34C!" a girl startled me from behind. I looked back and was face to face with a tiny girl. She was pixie like and had short black spiky hair. "You have great taste." She told me.

"Uh, thanks." This is not awkward.

"I was gonna get that for my sister, but I like it better on you," she gave me her opinion, "Come on, I'll pay for it."

Is she insane, "No, it's okay, I was just looking at it."

"Well now, you're getting it." she took it away from me and proceeded to the counter.

"You know, it really is not needed," I told her, but she wouldn't listen.

"Just let me buy it for you!" she stomped her foot. How can I resist an angry Tinkerbell? I stopped my protest and gave up completely. One bra, it won't hurt anyone.

After she payed for it she handed me the bag, "Here you go. I like you, let go shopping for some more." I just realized that she was holding dozens of bags.

"Are you telling me you hadn't had enough?" She shook her head innocently like she this was normal for her. _...She could get carried away with all the shopping..._suddenly popped in my head. I shook my head trying to get it out.

"Are you okay?" She had a sincere look in her eyes, I nodded telling her that I am. "Well I'm starving, let's get something to eat."

"But I-"

"Shh, let's just go," Who is this girl?

We went to the food court, and we lined up where I ordered my food. Hopefully, the person behind the counter doesn't think I eat a lot. "Can you order it for me? I need to get something real fast. I'll be back in less than 10 minutes."

"Sure." She handed me the money and she happily walked away. I sigh and told the guy my order. I looked for a seat and found one near this stand that sells smoothies.

Five minutes passed and the girl came back with two big Victoria Secret bags. "Wow, you go all the way huh?"

"Not really, this is nothing. Here." She was handing me the bags, "Well take them, they're yours."

"Huh?"

She sighed like I should have expected this, "I got them all for you." What in the world.

"I can't accept all of these!" I said, "I mean, you don't even know my size."

"34C" she said nonchalantly. I blushed in embarrassment that another person knows my size except myself. "I mean, if you don't take it then it will all go to waste."

Ugh, "Sure, but can I only take one bag?"

"Fine, fine, it's better than nothing." She happily ate her food and I just watched her. She talked about the good stores and the bad stores. I felt like she was an alien because unknown words to me were coming out of her mouth. Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana, Fendi, Gucci, Coach, and other names were unfamiliar. I just nodded which will save time instead of her explaining each one of them and probably save me from the glares she would throw me for not knowing a single one of them.

_...A ball of sunshine.._ Again with the pop ups.

"So," the girl snapped me back to reality, "Did you get everything you needed? I mean we still have a few more hours till the mall closes." Me shop with her? Like I said, is she crazy?

"Well, I was looking for shoes." What the hell! Why would you say that Bella?! "I mean, I'm planning to look some place else."

"Oh," her smiled faded away, "I'll go with you." And then the smile came back on her face, like she's planning something evil. She must have seen the confuse look I had, "I mean if you don't mind of course."

I just smiled at her, "Maybe, well listen, I have to go soon,"

"Oh, do you have a car?" she asked me.

"No, I'm going to call my dad to come and pick me up, I just moved here."

Her face lit up, "I'll drive you!" She dragged me to the door and out to a yellow Porsche. "My brother gave it to me as a present, it's my baby. Aside from the credits cards of course." She smiled, "Where's your house?"

"I'll tell you when to turn," The drive didn't take long, mostly spent with her asking my size, favorite color, which fabric I prefer. "And here we are." She hit the horn, and my dad came out looking startled.

"Hey Chief Swan!" The girl yelled as she rolled her window down. "How are you doing?"

"Oh it's just you, I'm great. You?"

"Never better," She responded. I got out of the car with my bags of clothes.

"Oh Bells, looks like you've made friends."

"Of course Chief!" The girl said, "Will you please take this bag? She won't take it when I got it for her." Charlie took the other Victoria Secret bag like there's no problem with it.

He must have felt my stare, "It's better than to argue, trust me Bells." He took my bags inside the house and left me there.

"Well thanks for everything. Really, thank you." I smiled at the girl.

"Anytime, like seriously, anytime Bella."

"Oh what's your name again?" I asked her, I can't believe I hung out with her the whole day without even introducing myself.

"Why Bella, I'm Alice Cullen, of course."

* * *

**So? How was that?**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! PLEASE, WITH CHERRY ON TOP :]**


	6. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

**

"Alice Cullen?" I started, "As in Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's daughter?"

"That's me," she gave me a flashing grin.

"Okay, then that explains it. I wasn't going crazy." She gave me a questioning look, "Never mind." I smiled.

"Well, I have to go home, I have to show Esme the new clothes I got." And then she sped up.

I forgot to ask who's her sister was. I'll ask her if I see her again. "Thanks dad," I told Charlie when I got in the house. "I'll be upstairs." I told him and he went back on the couch and continued watching t.v.

Dear Jacob,

Alice Cullen, she's pretty interesting. And she's pretty too. If she's like this, I wonder

how her brothers will be. I hope they're as nice as Esme described. And I can't wait to start

school in two days. So far, I haven't really thought about mom. It's kinda weird, and probably

seem inconsiderate, but after meeting Jacob, things got better, like everything is falling

into places. I just realized that you and Jake have the same name. Maybe that's why I named

you after him, because I can tell you both anything I want to tell you.

* * *

The day went by and I decided to skip dinner, since I wasn't at all that hungry. I decided to sit at the table while Charlie ate though.

"What's bugging, you kid?" Charlie asked, his tone ready to get it out whatever was on my mind.

"Nothing," I told him. And that was the truth, nothing was bugging me. I mean besides the fact that I've been thinking all day who is Alice's sister, and starting at a new school, nothing was on my mind. Actually, those things is sorta a big deal especially school, I just met him a few days ago, and he already has some weird, Father-daughter-connection with me?

"Well, it's about school..." I said slowly, "Do you think, you know, they'll like me..."

"Aren't you a teenager? Aren't you guys only suppose to care about drinking, and driving, and sex?" He got up and put his plate in the sink. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worrying, it's just when the accident happened, all my "friends" sorta disappeared on me..."I put air-quotes around friends. Would you even really consider them as friends when they weren't even there for me through the bad times?

"I'm sorry Bells," he hugged me, "If you want, you can wait another week-"

"NO, it's okay, I can handle it, it's just, you know, new school, new town...things are getting pretty wild." I told him.

"Yea, well I know you can handle it." He patted my shoulder, "And I know your mom agrees with me." He had that look in his eyes again.

"Oh, and you forgot one other thing, here," he tossed something and when I caught it, I realized it was a key.

"What's this?"

"The keys to the truck," he smiled, "It's yours, I got it for you, I was going to give it to you the morning you're going to school, but you can take it out tomorrow, since it's your last day before school starts."

"Thanks dad!" I hugged him.

"Just remember, don't pass the speed the limit, NEVER drink and drive, and one other thing, just be careful. I wouldn't want you to be one of those people that we find behind the wheel crashing into a tree." I nodded, "And just because you're my daughter, doesn't mean I won't arrest you," he winked at me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ruin your reputation, Chief" I teased back.

"Go to bed," he punched me lightly on the shoulder.

And I did as I was told.

* * *

_"I just don't get why you're mad at me right now," my mom said._

_"Because, I don't want to go with you, mom, I made plans! I told you about this a week ago," I yelled at her._

_"I know, and I'm sorry but this is really important, come on this won't happen again. I promise." She tried to explain calmly. It was pouring out and my mom made me go with her to Phil's mother's birthday. Phil said he'll be late because a lot of people arranged an appointment with him today._

_"Yea, yea. Promise," I snorted, "We live in the 21st century mom, do you actually think people keep promises?" I spat at her._

_"Bella, honey," she tried to touch me but I just shrugged it off. She gave up and I just looked out the window._

_"I hope you're happy..."I whispered sarcastically. Normally, I wouldn't be this mad, but somehow, this week was not my week. My best friend, Victoria, hooked up with James, the boy that I like, and after that, she invites me to a party tonight like nothing happened. To top it all of, she told me she's going to hook me up with James's best friend, Laurent. No thank you._

_"I'm really sorry, Bella..." She whispered. I could hear the sorrow and sadness she had in her voice, I didn't mean to make her this upset._

_"Hey," I turned to look at her, "It's no-" A flash of light and a loud horn was coming from her side of the window._

_"MOM!!!" I screamed frantically, and everything just turned black._

* * *

"MOM!" I screamed. It was all a dream.

"Bella! Bella!" Charlie was knocking on the door, "Are you all right? Open this door!"

I got up and opened the door, "I'm all right," I told him. "Just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, "Well my door is always open. Don't hesitate to talk to me, I'm here for you."

"Yea..." Tears were about to burst from my eyes. Just when I thought, I can finally start moving on, things get screwed up. I closed the door and I took out the journal Phil gave me.

Dear Jacob,

When I thought that things are finally getting okay, they all fall apart. What is with me?

I keep trying to forget the bad things, and of all the dreams that I could have, it was that

one. I can't blame anyone but me though, if it wasn't for mom, I probably would have died.

I just wish it didn't end like that though. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I feel that

mom is watching over me, and no matter how I say I'm sorry, I just know that I don't even

deserved to be forgiven.

I fell asleep that night. It was also, pouring out and cold that night, very much like the night I lost my mother.

"Bells," someone was tapping my shoulder, "Wake up..."

It was Charlie, I groaned because I didn't like it when people woke me up, "I have to leave for work. But I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"It was only a dream," I was frustrated, at myself. Now, I'm giving my dad grief.

"I know, but I don't want you to be lonely. I could drop you off at Black's house," he offered.

"No," I declined, "It's alright, I want to go around Forks by myself. To see what's out there." I told him.

"Okay, well you know the number at the station, right?" I nodded. "Just call if you need anything." I hugged him good bye and snoozed off for a while.

I didn't get much sleep though, all the snoozing time, I was half awake thinking about things.

It was noon before I knew it, and I had to get up, and get all my things together for tomorrow. I finished too quickly and I had nothing to do again. "It feels like fate is forcing me to think about things." I then realized that the house is pretty lonely without Charlie. I was glad that I have him and I will make sure that I have him in my life and get to know him more.

I decided to get out of the lonely house and go around. Look for something with my new truck. I went around but it felt like our house was in the middle of nowhere. The road that I took was surrounded with forests. I decided to stop and park on the side and got off the truck. In front of where I stopped was a pathway, having nothing else to do, I decided to follow it.

I knew it wasn't a good idea because I know I will just fall and receive a few scratches and what a good way to start at a new school. As I follow the path, I observed that someone follows this too. Like recently, maybe a week ago, or so. I was day dreaming about being Sherlock Holmes trying to figure out who was the person who decided to go through this trail until I got to a clearing.

It was pure beauty and you can feel bliss. I stepped off the forest and continued to where the sun was shining on one spot. I sat there and looked around. Flowers were everywhere, it wasn't as stunning as the Grand Canyon, but this was different. Like, utopia and it was private unlike the Grand Canyon, which was seen by a lot of people already. This was, wow. Like, getting lost here wasn't a bad thing.

I lied on the grass and I smell the woodsy aroma coming out of everywhere, with the tint of sweetness coming from the different kinds of flowers. I soaked up the sun, and hummed.

If only my mother was here, I thought, and tear slowly fell. I wiped it away and looked up. I used my hand to block the sun rays and it felt good. I heard something snap and looked up but nothing was there, probably a rabbit or something.

I continued to relax there, a place where nothing can hurt me.

* * *

**Many thanks to you Ashley aka XoXoEarthboundAngelXoXo.**

**You're my first review! So thank you :D **

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 6

**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**

**Edward's Point Of View**

"Listen to me!" Alice practically yelled, "She's a pure beauty Edward! You will love her!" It's pretty hard for Alice to like anybody this easily, this girl must be something. And the fact she's saying that I'll like her is making me very curious. She hasn't even approved of my girlfriend, and yet here she is. Talking about Isabella Swan like they're best friends. "I'm so glad I decided to skip today!"

"I don't see what's so special about her," I teased her. She hit me hard, "I'm kidding!"

"You better be!" She glared at me."Emmett!"

Loud and heavy footsteps was shaking the whole house, "Yes!?" Emmett came like he didn't run.

"Will you please try these on?" Alice handed him 7 bags of clothing, "I want to see it on you, and please give these to Rose." She handed him 13 additional bags. Emmett saluted and left.

Alice was shaking her head, "Seriously Edward, everybody will get along with her," Alice said as she took the tags off the clothes.

"Along with who?" Carlisle asked with my mom by his side.

"I was just talking about Chief Swan's daughter," Alice explained, "And how everybody will love her."

"Oh!" Esme exclaimed, "She's a lovely girl, and very beautiful alright, she'll fit in just fine." If my mother was saying this, I know it's true, even though criticizing someone was against her morals, I know she wouldn't lie. And besides, even Alice agrees so, it's definitely true.

"Where was she all this time?" I asked them, the room fell silent and Alice and I looked at our parents.

"Well...it's rude to talk about people behind their back," Esme as nice and kind as ever.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about Tanya, things have been rocky between us. She wants to continue our relationship when she's going to move to Alaska because her mother is sick. Her sister Irene, can't help because she's just starting her own life and her own family. So she has to help her mother. I don't think a long distance relationship will work out though. Even Alice is telling me to break up with her, even though that advice is probably bias. "Tomorrow, I'm going to my meadow."

I went to sleep, ready for tomorrow, how I missed my meadow.

* * *

While I was driving to my meadow, I put in my Debussy CD and listened. I was in deep thought and I parked where I usually park. But the big red old rusty truck in front of my car didn't go unnoticed. "Whose can this be?" I got out of my truck and looked for a while. Maybe someone got mugged, or even murdered. After looking and finding nothing, I proceeded to go to my meadow, following the usual trail.

There, in the middle of the clearing, lied a beautiful woman. More beautiful than anything or anyone. She was humming to herself and she looks like an angel, "I must be dreaming," I told myself. Then she wiped something on her face and put her hand up trying to block the sun, I'm guessing.

She's magical, I tried to leave unnoticed but as I stepped one foot backwards, a twig snapped, "Crap!" the girl got up and looked around. After a moment, she lied back down and I knew I was safe. I breathed out, and with a final look at her, I left.

I went in my car and sped off, that girl is incredible! "I'm so sure that that 'Isabella Swan' Alice keeps talking about is nothing compared to her." I said out loud.

I drove back to our house and went upstairs straight to Alice, "Alice! Alice! Alice!"

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" She mocked me.

"You'll never guess what happened!"

"What? What? What?" I just looked at her. And she calmed down.

"Are you done now?" Seriously, how long was she planning on doing that. "Breathe in, breathe out." She started tapping her foot. "Okay, I saw this girl! She's indescribable. Like, she's magnificent and spectacular and exquisite, lovely, incredible, amazing, name a good adjective and it's her!"

"I bet she's nothing compared to my Bella!" She yelled at me.

"You're dead wrong, this girl is pretty amazing!" I argued.

"No she's not!" she glared at me.

I glared back at her, "She is too!" We sounded like we were four years old again. Like old times, but we would argue like this frequently, things never changed.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Emmett came with Rose.

"Eddie here won't believe me that I think I found her soul mate!" She smiled at me.

I smiled back sarcastically, "How can that be when I saw _my_ soul mate just now?"

"Why don't you both shut up!" Emmett didn't like it when we argued, one of the reasons is we were really loud. And the other? We always made him choose side, and he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Tell him I'm right!"

"Tell her I'm right!"

We both yelled at the same time, Emmett looked like he's about to passed out from the pressure. He held his hands up in a surrendering posture and Rosalie helped him, "Now why don't you leave my Emmy bear alone? Come here big boy, you need a reward..." and they left, leaving me and Alice with a gross image.

We laughed out, "Well I guess if you say that the girl you saw was beautiful then she definitely is. You rarely use that term." Alice calmed down.

"And if you say that Bella Swan is lovely as you say she is, then she is absolutely lovely." I agreed. That's what I like about Alice, we would argue and it was inevitable but it doesn't really lead to anything. Just us agreeing with each other, not even a compromise. I can't wait for school tomorrow, to see this lovely Ms. Isabella Swan.

* * *

**So this one is pretty short, but I just wanted to introduce Edward :D**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS!**

**SO MANY OF YOU HAVE ALREADY PUT THIS STORY IN THEIR STORY ALERT LIST, FAVORITE STORY, AND SOME OF YOU EVEN PUT ME AS ONE OF THEIR FAVORITE AUTHORS(WHICH IS INSANE SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY). I APPRECIATE EVERYTHING, ESPECIALLY TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS. :)**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW HOW THE STORY IS SO FAR? I WOULD LIKE TO READ YOUR OPINIONS SO PLEASE REVIEW. AND I WAS GOING FOR TWO CHAPTERS A DAY, HOWEVER, I MIGHT JUST GO FOR ONE CHAPTER A DAY BECAUSE OF THE SMALL REVIEWS I'M GETTING. **

**NO PRESSURE REVIEWING. BUT IT IS APPRECIATED.

* * *

****Chapter 7**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"You ready?" Charlie asked me. After we ate breakfast, he started giving me a pep talk. I didn't know that having your dad tell you good luck makes you feel warm inside. I woke up early because I was too anxious. New school, I wonder how Forks High will take me in.

"I think I am," I gave his shoulder a pat. "Thanks again for the truck, dad. I really thought I had to take the bus everyday to school and from school." Taking the bus was alright, but if you were a junior, would you want to take it when you already have your license?

"No problem, kid. Remember, my number, you have it. Like I said a million times before, don't hesitate to call me." How many times is he going to say that? "You're already friends with Alice, get to know her brothers more. I'm sure you'll get along with them."

"Alright dad," I gave him a confident nod.

"It only seems like a week ago when you were born," he gave me a hug.

"Dad, I moved here a week ago."

"I know, but I feel like you're growing so fast,"

"Imagine, knowing me all 17 years of my life." I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I smiled up at him.

* * *

I arrived at school with 20 minutes to spare, "What am I suppose to do for 20 minutes?" I asked no one in particular. "I'll go to the main office and ask for my schedule." I went in the building and a woman who was about in her mid 40's with red hair was behind the counter, "Umm, excuse me."

"How may I help you dear?" She asked sweetly, looking up from her paper work.

"I'm new here and I was wondering where can I get my schedule," I asked. All the people that were minding their own business a minute ago were now looking at me. Was there something on my face?

"Isabella Swan?" She asked, I nodded in agreement and she handed me a few papers, "There you go, sweetie. This yellow paper is your schedule, this blue paper is a map of school, and this white slip is for your teachers to sign."

"Thank you so much," I smiled at her.

"If you have any more questions, just ask around, people are friendly." I headed for the door looking at the papers but I bumped into someone.

"Ouch..."

"I'm so sorry!" A velvety voice said. I looked at up and was met with two beautiful jade orbs. They were mesmerizing.

"It's okay..." I was incoherent. He had a hard chest which tells me he worked out. He had pale skin and a beautiful face. He had a rare copper colored hair that looks untamed.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "I can take you to the nurse." Words were flying out of his perfect pink lips.

"Yea.." I finally realized I probably sounded stupid. I left without looking back at him as hotness started to flow up my cheeks. _I'm so stupid!_

I headed for my truck and locked the doors. I sighed deeply and proceeded to look over my schedule again.

First Block: Spanish

Second Block: Homeroom

Third Block: Trigonometry

Fourth Block: Lunch

Fifth Block: Biology

Sixth Block: Gym

Okay, looks normal enough. I was passing Spanish but I wasn't the best student, I needed some help with Trigonometry, I was in advance placement in Biology, and Gym is tolerable, I'm good for the most part but when I trip, that's a different story. I sigh and I looked up to see the guy I bumped into earlier with a pretty girl. She was tall and looked like a model. She had strawberry blonde hair and a curvy figure. Just my luck.

They looked like they were having a very serious conversation and the guy seemed like he was telling her news. She then jumped on him and assaulted him with kisses. The guy tried to push her away but I couldn't bare to look at them anymore.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

I couldn't get much sleep last night so I decided to take a shower and get ready for school even though I'm an hour earlier than my usual routine. I told Tanya to meet me in school around 7:00 because I wanted to talk to her about us.

On my way to school, I kept thinking about how to break it to her. "Tanya, I don't think it's working out between us...No, no. no." I took a different approach, "Tanya, I met someone else..." Am I kidding myself? She'll kill me for sure, and I don't want to hurt her that way. "Tanya I'm joining the army." I liked the third one better.

I headed for the main office because I know they usually hand out free coffee before 7:15 for teachers and students are welcomed if they would like. As I try to think of different things to tell Tanya, I saw the same truck again from yesterday.

I parked my Volvo and went in the building still thinking about what to say to Tanya until a girl who I didn't noticed bumped into me.

"Ouch..." I heard an angel's cry.

"I'm so sorry!" I looked up and sure enough it was the same girl from my meadow. _CRAP! CRAP! What am I gonna do? Say something!_

"It's okay..." She looked like she's dreaming. I studied her more from this angle. My eyes didn't fail me yesterday. She had a heart-shaped face and beautiful silky chocolate brown hair. She had dark long eye lashes. Her eyes were beautiful mud brown but they were sad. She looks so lost and vulnerable. I wanted to hold her in my arms.

"Are you sure?" I was truly concerned, "I can take you to the nurse."

"Yea..." Her lips looked so delectable. But she left without saying goodbye. _Good lord Edward, get a grief. You need to go through Tanya first before getting that beauty._

I got what I came for and went back to my Volvo where Tanya was leaning against. _Here goes nothing._

"Hey," I gave her a hug. She hugged me back. _This is gonna be harder than I thought._

"So..what did you want to talk about?" She was playing with my jacket.

"Well...you see, I wanted to talk about _us_." She tensed up a little.

"Oh, I see, what about us?" She eyed me cautiously.

"Well...you see..." Can I start off differently this time? "I've been thinking about this, "I pointed to her and me repeatedly, "a lot lately. And if you're moving to Alaska, I think the best thing for us is to move on." I told her gently.

"Yea, I know, long distance relationship," She wasn't getting this.

"I mean, long distance relationship is really hard to manage. I don't think we should continue this," I pointed to us again.

"What?" She screeched. "What did your sister tell you now? I can't believe you actually believed her! Can you make your own decisions for once?"

What the hell is wrong with this girl? I felt bad that her mother is sick, but I run my life. By myself, just me, myself, and I.

"What are you talking ab-" But she didn't let me finish because she jumped on me and started kissing me. I tried to push her away from me without hurting her. From the corner of my eye, I saw the red truck drive away. _DOUBLE CRAP!_

"Tanya, don't make it harder than it has to be," I told her. She sigh and she started crying. She eventually nodded and I hugged her tightly. "We can still be friends, when you're in Alaska, you can text me."

"Okay..." Finally, I'm a free man!

* * *

**REVIEW? PLEASE! I KNOW YOU WANT TO :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

**

**Bella's Point Of View**

After nothing else to do but wait in my car in front of Building 1 where my first period is, everybody started appearing in the parking lot. "This maybe a small town, but a lot of students are here."

Then someone tapped my window, Alice was waving at me happily and I rolled down my window. "Hey Bella!" She hopped on the ledge thing my truck has and hugged me through the window. She's so sweet. "Come down, I want you to meet some people."

I gathered my stuff, and I got out of the car and locked it. Alice took my hand and drag me to a group of good looking people. _Woah!_

"Guys," Alice got their attention, "this is my new friend, Bella." They all smiled at me, "She's Chief Swan's daughter."

"Hi," I said meekly.

"This is my big brother Emmett," A really tall and bulky guy stood in front of me. How tall is he? Like, 6'5? 6'4? He seems like he's an inch or so taller than Jacob, who is only 16. Do they eat steroids in this town? Emmett gave me a bear hug and I'm pretty sure I passed out.

"Emmett! She can't breathe!" The gorgeous girl next to him smacked his head. "I'm Rosalie Hale," She shook my hand. "And this is my brother, Jasper."

This guy was good looking too. He looks like he's quiet and shy, I'm glad I'm not the only one. "Pleasure," He gave my hand a firm shake.

"He's Rose's twin and my prince charming," Alice chirped in. Jasper smiled at her and they had an intimate conversation with their eyes. I thought I should look away because this is probably private.

"Where'd you move from, Squirt?" New nickname, already? Works for me.

"The eastern sunny side of America, Florida." I answered Emmett.

"So you've been to Disney World before?" He asked eagerly.

"Once or twice when I was a kid, I don't really remember." I told him, blushing.

"Excuse him." Rosalie said, "He maybe bulky but he's kid at heart."

"You know me so well," Emmett gave her a passionate kiss. I was just looking at the two set of pairs. Is everybody paired up?

I guess Alice noticed me again, "Oh! Sorry Bella, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"But if you're sticking around," Rosalie sassed, "You better get use to it." And she dragged Emmett inside the building.

"Don't mind her," Alice said, "Let me see your schedule!" I handed her the yellow paper. She was scrutinizing every detail and I was just looking at Jasper who was looking back at me. _Awkward._

I smiled at him, and he smiled back and we just continued our little staring contest until Alice got our attention, "Well poop! I don't have any classes with you, except homeroom. You do have Trigonometry with Jazz though, and you have Gym with Emmy, Spanish with Rose, oh and it seems like you have all classes with my other brother, Edward. We're all in the same homeroom by the way."

"Good to know," I told her, "Thats four people down and hundreds more people to know."

"I'll walk you to class, so you won't get lost," Alice offered.

"N-no it's alright, you've done so much already," I tried to refuse.

"Please! This is nothing, come on Jazz!" Who was I to argue?

It looks like we have a couple of minutes left before class started, but the teacher was already inside so I decided to give her the white slip.

"Isabella Swan?" The woman asked with a thick heavy Spanish accent, "New student?"

"Si," I said trying to make her life easy.

"¿Habla usted español?" She asked.

"Uhm, a little," I replied.

"Well, that's why we go to school, right?" She handed me the white paper back, "Seat anywhere you would like."

I sat by the window, and slowly people started coming inside the classroom.

"Class! We have a new student here, she's Isabella Swan and I would like all of you to help her." Everybody said 'Hi' to me, and I thought, this is good so far...

...until my Prince Charming walked in the door. "Sorry I'm late!" The guy I bumped into earlier said.

"Uh, Señor Cullen, nice of you to join us." Cullen? As in Edward Cullen. As in Alice's brother? I think I'm going to start hyperventilating.

I knew I had all my classes with him, but this is too much. Oh crap, he's heading this way. The only available seat is the one in front of me. Calm down Bella, you can do this. Pull yourself together!

Edward sat in front of me and the teacher continued on with attendance. The girl next to me introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Jessica Stanley," She said nicely.

"Bella," I waved shyly at her.

Just then Edward turned around, "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

"U-U-Uh, here, take it," I handed him the one I was using. He gave me a crooked smile and it was just the most adorable thing I have ever seen.

"Did you just_ talk _to Edward Cullen?" Jessica asked me.

"That was four words, I hardly call that talking." I told her. I heard Edward chuckle a little.

"But he's_ the_ Edward Cullen," Okay, I guess he's a big deal in this school.

"Okay," I just said, I mean what do you respond to that. I sat straight again and a girl started walking to Edward, swaying her hips a little too much.

"Hey Eddie," she tried to say sexily.

"It's Edward, Lauren."

"Same differences, so how about we get together on Saturday?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Edward declined. "I have plans."

'Lauren' left, thank God, but a few more girls started throwing themselves at him. Really? Is this necessary? But then it died down a little bit, and everybody seem to leave him alone and he worked on whatever he was working on by himself diligently.

The whole class, I just stared at Edward's head. His beautiful messy hair. I wanted to play with them forever, it'll be like I'm in cloud nine. But then the bell rang, which brought me back to reality.

He turned back again. "Here," Again with that irresistible smile? "Thanks."

I took it from him and started gathering my stuff. "So, you're new here?" He asked me.

"Yea, just moved from Florida," I told him.

"Oh, well let me walk you to class." Now that's something I'm not going to refuse. Not a chance.

"Thanks," I blushed tomato red.

We left the class and on our way to homeroom, we chatted a little. "So you're Alice Cullen's brother?"

"Yea," He smiled at me.

"She told me that I have all my classes with you." I showed him my schedule.

"Sweet!" He screamed, grabbing everyone's attention. Like it wasn't already directed to us.

Everybody was whispering, "Did you hear? That's the new girl."

"Did you know she's Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Apparently she got expelled."

"Edward Cullen is single again!"

"Cullen is back in the market."

"I heard that new girl and Cullen are going out."

"What's wrong with Cullen?"

We stopped by a classroom. Room 345. "So, this is our homeroom," He said.

He opened the door for me and it seems like everybody was there. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"I see you two already met," Alice ran to us.

"Well, I know you know my name but what's yours again?" Edward asked me.

"Bella," I looked down.

He then laughed, which made me turn a brighter pink. "She's the one," He told Alice.

They were both laughing now, did I miss something?

"Come take a seat Bella." Emmett offered.

* * *

**Edward's point of view**

Right after I talked to Tanya, I decided to go to Building 1 and just wait there and possibly think about the girl I bumped into earlier. "She's still beautiful if not more."

A lot of people were already gathered around the parking lot and I saw my family. I tried to go to them but people kept asking for my attention. "Hey Edward, I heard about you and Tanya..." Jessica Stanley said.

"Yea, yea..." I tried to ignore her.

"Dude! last week's game was good!" Tyler told me. I gave him a quick high five.

"Here's my number," some girl I didn't know handed me a piece of paper.

Then Lauren came, "So, I heard you dumped my friend, how about you and I get to know each other more?"

I looked up to my family and saw that they were talking to the girl I wanted to meet so badly. "No, thanks."

The bell rang and my family wasn't there already, _Crap, I'm going to be late. _A few people decided to stop me again and asked for my number and about the next game and other things that wasn't on my mind. I ran as fast as I can to my room, where I saw Jasper and Alice just leaving. I wanted to ask them who the girl was but my grades are very important to me.

"Sorry I'm late!" I entered the room.

"Señor Cullen, nice of you to join us." I headed for my regular seat but behind it was the most beautiful creature in the whole wide world. There she was, looking straight at me. How am I suppose to go through class when she's right behind me the whole 60 minutes?

The teacher continued to take attendance and I heard Jessica Stanley introduce herself to the new girl, "Hey, I'm Jessica Stanley."

I heard her introduce herself but I couldn't catch her name. Why did she have to talk so quietly? Jessica started to ask her questions, of course what would you expect from the Gossip Girl of the school?

I tried to do the work that the teacher assigned but I couldn't find any writing utensil, just the perfect opportunity. "Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" I tried to look at Jessica too so that I didn't look too interested in the girl. But her face was just mesmerizing.

"U-U-Uh...here, take it," She was really cute when she stuttered. I smiled at her and she instantly blushed. **SCORE!**

I tried to get back to my work but Jessica was just asking too many interesting questions, "Did you just _talk_ to Edward Cullen?"

"Four words? I hardly call that talking," A little witty too. I dig that.

Just then I noticed Lauren from earlier walking to my desk. Oh just what I needed. "Hey Eddie!"

"It's Edward," I corrected her.

"Same difference, so how about we get together Saturday?" Can this girl take a hint?

"Thanks, but no thanks." She glared at me and left me. I couldn't hear Jessica and the girl talking anymore so I decided to finish the work. Then the bell rang.

"Thanks," I smiled at her again. I gathered my stuff slowly so I can walk her to homeroom.

"So you're new here?" I tried to talk to her.

"Yea, just moved here from Florida."

I offered to walk her to her homeroom, and she asked me if I was Alice Cullen's brother. I told her I was, "Oh, she told me I was in all of your classes." She handed me her schedule.

"Sweet!" Did I say that out loud? It was suppose to stay in my head.

We got to our homeroom, and everybody was there already. _Our homeroom. _I like the sound of that.

"I see you two already met," Alice walked to us.

Speaking of meeting, "I know you already my name but what's yours?"

"Bella," She looked down.

As in Bella Swan? I laughed out loud and I told Alice that she was the girl I've been talking about. And she laughed with me, but Bella looked totally confused.

"Come take a seat Bella," Emmett offered her. She was already fitting in with my family. And it seems like they approve. The rest of the year will be so fun.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR THE PAST FOUR DAYS. I DECIDED NOT TO UPDATE ON FRIDAYS AND THE WEEKENDS. AND YESTERDAY I WAS AT THE POOL WITH MY FRIEND.**

**ANYWAYS, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR. AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS, I KNOW IT'S MOVING SLOWLY. **

**BUT PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME. STAY TUNE FOR MORE CHAPTERS.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW. GIVE TO THE NEEDY.**


	10. Chapter 9

**HELLO & HELLO! I have bad news, I don't think I'll update soon, I have this chapter done and another one. And I'm starting with another one. I want to write my chapters in advance so I can update everyday for you lovely readers :D **

**So, I might be gone for a couple of days, but fear not, I'll try to hurry up!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Homeroom was fun with my new found friends. Emmett kept cracking up jokes even if it's about me sometimes, Alice's happiness is really contagious, and Jasper's calm aura keeps in check, but I can't help noticing the way Rosalie would look at me sometimes. Like she doesn't like me. But I thought, it's only because she doesn't know me like that yet.

Edward is a different story though, I couldn't keep my eyes from him, especially when he laughs. It's so sweet and soothing. And he would throw me that crooked smile when he saw me look at him. But what I want from him is more than a friendship.

Something I knew I couldn't have when she had that gorgeous strawberry blond girl he was talking to earlier. And the way those girls were throwing themselves to him like they're just a piece of meat to him. But I couldn't blame them too, if I had the confidence to do that, I wouldn't mind being Edward's sex slave.

"So Bella, have you met anyone new yet?" Emmett woke me up from my day dream.

"Jessica, Stanley I think her last name was." I told him.

"Oh," Alice sigh, "The school's 'Gossip Girl' be careful with her."

"Speaking of meeting new people," Jasper whispered to us, "Mike Newton 11 o'clock"

I looked up where he was pointing this 'Mike Newton' kid. The guy was fairly tall, but nothing like Edward, Emmett, Jasper, or Jacob. He had blond hair and blue eyes, like the ocean. He wasn't that muscular but he did have something to show. I thought he was cute, in a golden retriever kind of way.

"Hey there," I looked behind to see if he was talking to Rosalie or Alice, but his eyes were directed to me.

"Uh, hi," I gave him a shy smile.

"I'm Mike," he put his hand in front of me to shake. _Well at least he's a gentleman, right?_

"Bella," I took his mind in mine. I looked at the guys for help but they were just laughing at my situation, except Edward who was keeping a close eye on Mike.

He decided to take the seat next to me, "So, I heard you're from Florida." I nodded, "That's cool. I moved here from California a couple of years ago." He told me.

"That's great," I told him.

"If you need any help, or anyone to show you around school, I'm available," He winked at me.

"That's sweet of you, Mike." And his eyes lit up, "But I have a map and I really don't want to bother you."

"NO!" Mike practically yelled in my face, "it's not a bother at all. Just tell me when you need me and I'll be there."

I guess Jasper saw my uncomfortable look because he decided to help me, "The lady said it's okay Newton, there's five of us here to help her. I think we can manage." At the word five, Rosalie cleared her throat. But Mike took the hint and left.

"Thank you," I told Jasper sincerely.

"No problem," he smiled back at me.

"Yea Squirt," Emmett said, "If anyone bothers you, we're here." And he started flexing his muscles and Jasper pretended to take pictures of him. And we all laughed out loud at their silliness.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

The nerve of Mike Newton, flirting with Bella like that when she just moved here. Couldn't he wait until we weren't around or give her a week to adjust in school?

The way Bella looked disgusted was funny though, and gave me a big relief that she wasn't interested in Newton. Homeroom was only 15 minutes because it was just to take attendance. I don't understand homeroom though, the Board of Education decided to try a new thing, Juniors and Seniors are to mix in a homeroom and Freshmen and Sophomores are mixing in their own homerooms.

It sounded so bogus but at least Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are here though. Alice, Jasper, Bella and I were going the same way, although Alice wasn't in our Trigonometry class.

"I saw the way you were glaring at Mike," Alice told me, as we let Jasper and Bella talk in front of us. The were talking about wars and such things, which Jasper is obsessed with. They would get along great.

"Well he had no right to do that," I whispered down to her.

"I think some one is "J-E-A-LOUS" She sang. Jasper and Bella looked at us, and I realized we're at our Trigonometry. Alice's room was right across from us which is very convenient for Jasper. "We'll talk later Cullen!" I hope she knew we shared the same last name.

I followed Bella but unfortunately, we have assigned seats and the only seat available was the one next to Jasper. Well, my seat was diagonally across from Jasper so at least I get to sit behind her.

"You can sit in front of me," I told her, and she blushed that beautiful red again, "It's the only seat available and you're sitting next to Jasper."

Jasper walked in a little out of breath, "Looks like someone was a little busy," I gave a high five. He smiled at me, of course his and Alice's little make out session can kinda go over board.

Then the teacher walked in. "Class, class!" Everybody listened to him "We have a new student, please stand up Ms. Swan."

Bella stood up looking down, "This is Isabella Swan and she just moved her, and I hope all of you won't giver her a hard time." The teacher eyed all of us. "Why don't you say a little something about yourself. Come over here."

Bella was hesitant to go in front of the class, and while she walked to the teacher with a white slip, she was looking down the whole time. She handed him the paper and proceeded to introduce her self. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm Chief Swan's daughter and I just moved here from Florida."

Someone whistled and Bella blushed a redder shade of red. You can do this. A lot of guys high-fived each other and the teacher asked for the class to settle down again.

"You may take a seat now," The teacher handed her the white slip back and sat back down._ Poor Bella._

Class was the usual except for the goddess in front of me. She was very into her work and every time the teacher would ask her for the answer, she would give him the correct answers except for the end of the class.

"Ms. Swan, what's the answer to number 32?" But Bella was just looking down, "Ms. Swan!" She even looks like she's humming.

"Psst! Bella!" Jasper tried to get her attention, She looked up at him, and Jasper pointed to the teacher.

"The answer to number 32." The teacher demanded.

"8 pi" I whispered to her.

"8 pi," she told him. The teacher looked at him and continued torturing other students. Class was over and I couldn't wait for lunch, I'm starving.

"Thank you for your help in there," Bella told me when we got out of the room, and met up with Alice.

"Anytime," I smiled at her again.

"How was class Bella?" Alice asked her.

She looked at me, "It was great."

* * *

**SO? What do you think was going on in Bella's mind? And of course the famous Mike Newton is here. But I don't think he'll be a major character, unless I need him for something ;)**

**This is really short, but the next chapter is really long! Well, long for me. The longest I've written so far :D**

**I woke up this morning, and decided to watch Twilight. I saw it in theaters, but I sort of miss it. **

**How about you guys? Did you like the movie?**

**REVIEW! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the few people who reviewed! And thank you for liking my story! I appreciate it!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had fun writing it. So, without further ado, READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:

* * *

**

**Bella's Point of View**

It was so embarrassing when the teacher made me introduce myself in front of everyone. Who does that? I thought it was so old school. And how about when almost all guys were screaming things at me and whistling? How did they know I'm easily embarrassed?

And how come the teacher kept calling on me for all the answers? I tried very hard to concentrate even though Adonis was right behind me. The last few minutes of class, I began to day dream and started doodling. I was smiling to myself because I was writing Mrs. Cullen subconsciously. Until Jasper brought me out of my trance. I realized that the teacher was asking for the answer for number 32, and I didn't even do my work yet.

Thank God for Edward he helped me. It's a sign, how would I survive without him?

It was now lunch time and I still didn't know where to sit, but Alice invited me when we were on the way.

I was sitting next to Edward and he was asking me random questions, "So what's your favorite color?"

"It changes," I looked deeply in his eyes, "Green probably." Hopefully he won't realize it's because his eyes are in the magical shade of green. The color green doesn't do his eyes justice though.

"Okay, fair enough. How about your favorite number?"

"Let's see," Now this one I had to think about because people rarely ask me what my favorite number is, "20."

"No way!" I looked at him very confused. "My birthday is on the 20th of June!"

_Like I said, fate._

"Hey Edward, can I talk to you?" My smile faltered when the strawberry blond girl got Edward's attention. _This is not fate._

"Sure Tanya." Edward left with 'Tanya' and I was left alone while Alice and Jasper cuddled and Rosalie and Emmett made-out. I told them I'll be right back and went to the vending machine right outside the cafeteria.

"Bella Swan?" A guy will shiny black hair asked.

"That's right," I smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie and I would just like to say that you're very beautiful." How straight forward can you get?

"Uh, hi Eric." I was getting a little uncomfortable with these random people coming to me.

"So, how you's first day so far?" he asked.

"It's good so far," I was happy because he was the first one who asked me how school was going so far.

"Come sit with us," he dragged me to a table where Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley sat. Along with 'Lauren' who was throwing herself at Edward earlier and a girl who had a camera hanging around her neck.

"Hi Bella!" Mike stood up and offered me his seat. To which I accepted because I knew he wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer.I was next to the girl with the camera.

"Hi, I'm Angela."

"Bella," _Finally someone who seems normal._

"This is Ben," I didn't even know there was a guy sitting next to her. He was so small and skinny, he looked cute though. He gave me a nod because his mouth was full.

"Hey Jess," I greeted her and she smiled back at me but this one was different unlike the sincere smile she gave me when she introduced herself to me earlier in Spanish class.

"This is Lauren," Jessica pointed to girl.

"Hi..." But she didn't even gave an effort to look at me. _Okay, I feel welcomed._

I felt that the tension was a little heavy so I told Eric that I needed to go back and get something. _Anything to get out of there,_ I thought to myself.

On my way back to the vending machine, since I didn't get anything, I saw Edward and Tanya hugging. He kissed her on the cheek and I all I knew was that I had to get out of there.

I know that it was wrong for me to over react. But just the sight of my 'Prince Charming' kissing another woman hurts my heart. Yes I know, the cheeks, but a kiss on the cheek starts everything. Next thing you know, she's jamming her tongue in his mouth, then Edward would start massaging her assets. After that, they do it and you find out she's pregnant and wants you to be the godmother of their child. I think I'd rather stick pins in my eyeballs.

The bell rang and I went straight to the Biology room, lucky for me I didn't get lost. I was the first one there and asked the teacher to sign the paper. I guess people would rather come in class the last minute. I bet Edward will be in the janitor's closet with Tanya making some sweet love.

The teacher told me to take a seat at a table near the front since no one is sitting there. He also told me that Edward Cullen was going to be my partner. _Crud._

I was banging my head on the table until someone tapped my shoulder, "Are you alright?" Angela asked me.

"Hey, you're in my class?" She asked me. I think she's one of the nicest people I have met so far.

"I guess so, where do you sit?" I asked her. Instead of telling me she showed me. She was sitting right across from me. "That works too," And she giggled.

I saw Edward enter the room with a bright smile on his smug cute little face. I tried to ignore him but he just couldn't leave me alone.

"Sorry I left during lunch," he told me taking a seat next to me.

"Oh, I didn't even notice," I said not looking at him. I still had my head on the table and was looking at Angela's direction. She gave me a worried look but looked straight ahead to give me some space.

"Okay..." He said after a long pause. "I see you're going to be my biology partner for the rest of the year. That'd be fun."

"I bet it would." I said sarcastically. I don't know what's wrong me. Seeing him doing that with another person bothered me like crazy! And I can't control it.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

I was so surprised when Tanya came over to our table during lunch. I wasn't expecting it and I was a little sad because of her wrong timing. Just when Bella and I were having a good time, my ex comes over and ask to have a minute with me.

We left but we were right by the door, which gives us enough privacy. "What's up?" She turned around and faced me.

"Look Edward, I've been thinking. I know we already talked this morning. But I really love you and I was hoping that maybe you changed your mind." Her eyes were red, probably from crying, but she couldn't have been crying all this time during class, right?

I never once told Tanya that I love her, though I've thought about it before. I did have strong feelings for her, she made me smile a lot. And although Alice, my twin, didn't approve of her at all, I still cared about her. It even leads me to Alice and I arguing when I defend her.

"I know this is the worst time to tell you all of this Tanya," I took her hand, "But I don't think a long distance relationship is something that you need. I don't want you to neglect your mother because you want to talk to me on the phone or e-mail or anything. I think your mother will be in a better condition if you giver her your time."

"I know Edward," Tanya's eyes were becoming watery, "I was just hoping."

"I'm really sorry, about everything." I hugged her.

"It's not your fault." She was sobbing in my shirt. "She's very lucky, you know." _Say what?_

"Who?" I asked her.

"That girl you were sitting next to," She sounded like she knew everything.

"Uh.." I was speechless, I mean I didn't want to lie. But would you tell a girl who you just broke up with and who's moving to take care of her sick mother that you found some else?

"Don't worry," Tanya said, "I'm really happy for you." She told me sincerely. She was very understanding even if when I'm late for our date or when I'm not in the best mood sometimes. She still sticks by me. Or even when Alice was giving her attitude right in front of me.

I gave her a smile and thanked her. I was glad that we could have this closure. "No hard feelings?"

"None at all. But I hope you know that the second she hurts you or takes that smile away from your face, I will personally hunt her down." Now this is scary, when Tanya says she'll do something. She _will_ definitely do it. No questions ask. No buts, no nothing.

"I'll always be here," She told me.

I gave her right cheek a kiss and she gave me a warm smile. Something tells me we'll stay friends.

The bell rang and she left going to her class. I was so happy that skipping to class while humming wasn't going to bother me. It made me so happy that I am single and available once again. And Bella Swan, you are the only one who has my heart.

I went in the classroom with a minute to spare and saw that Bella was talking to Angela with her head down on the table.

"I'm sorry I left during lunch," I sat next to her.

"Oh, I didn't even notice." She said like I didn't matter.

"Okay...I see you're going to be my biology partner for the rest of the school year, that'd be fun." I told her still happy.

"I bet it would," She said all sad and it made me think what happened. Did Emmett made fun of her, I will have a long talk with him. Who made her like this?

Class ended and Bella didn't speak one word to me. She just walked to gym class and I was walking next to her.

"What's bugging you?" I asked her.

"Oh...nothing," she said sarcastically. But I heard her whisper something.

"But if something was bothering you, you'd tell me right?" I blocked her way and stood in front of her. Looking her straight in the eye.

She just smiled at me, "_You're_ bothering me." _What the hell did I do?_

She happily skipped down at the locker to change and I went to the boy's locker room.

"Where the hell have you been dude?" Emmett asked me. His locker was right next to mine and we usually talked. Man to man. Brother to brother.

"Bella is mad at me." I told him changing my clothes.

"What did you do now? You guys aren't even going out yet!" Emmett laughed.

"I don't know!" I told him. I changed into basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. "I'm going to fix everything though."

The second I walked out of the locker rooms, my jaw must have literally dropped at my sight. Bella was wearing some pretty short shorts and a gym tank. _This girl was fine as hell._

"Sweet damn!" Emmett yelled, eyeing _my girl. _I punched him on the stomach, and glared at him "Dude, you can't blame me. I _am_ a guy too. But you might have some problems with them." He pointed to a group of guys looking at Bella like she's a piece of meat.

Bella looked so innocent and decided to sit down randomly and Emmett walked over to her and sat in front of her Indian style.

They were talking and talking and she looked at me. What is Emmett telling her now? She got up and walked to me. Behind her, Emmett was giving me two thumbs up.

"Emmett told me you wanted to talk to me?"

"Uh. Yes. I want to know how I'm bothering you." I asked her. Ready to face whatever she wanted to tell me. And ready to change myself to please her.

"I'd rather not tell you," She started walking away before I grabbed her elbow.

"Please," I gave her my famous puppy dog face that no one has been able to resist yet.

"No," she said straight to my face.

"Oh come on," I told her.

"Fine," She huffed, "You want to know what's bothering me Cullen? You flirting with me when you have a girlfriend already! I think that is just so cruel of you and rude."

What girlfriend? "What girlfriend?" I voiced out my thoughts.

"The one you left with during lunch, I mean when you came to Biology class you were so happy. I figured you guys did it in the janitor's closet!" She spat at me.

"Are you talking about Tanya?" I asked her. She glared at me like I knew who we were talking about. "Because if you are, she's not my girlfriend." She still didn't relax. "I broke up with her this morning and she wanted closure." She started relaxing a little. "And in a more basic thing, she was giving me an ultimatum."

"Oh...well you looked pretty cozy when you were hugging her."_ Damn, angry Bella is hot as hell!_

"Like I said, closure." I told her. She gave me a final stare and smiled.

"Okay," she gave me a grin. _Okay?_ Is she serious? She started walking away again until this time, I hugged her waist.

"You're not going anywhere," I told her, "What gives you the right to be mad at me?" I teased her.

"I, uh, erm...you know..." She was stuttering again. _She was just the cutest thing on Earth._

I let her go because I was probably embarrassing her from the way her cheeks were bright red. I took her hand in mine and led her to where Emmett was.

This will be a fun Gym Class.

* * *

**Did you guys thought I would leave it off with the scene in the cafeteria? Really! With Tanya taking back Edward? I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU GUYS!**

**SO, I WAS ONLY ABLE TO FINISH ONE CHAPTER! BUT I AM ON THE PROCESS OF STARTING THE NEW ONE. I HAVE TWO CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN AND ARE JUST WAITING TO BE POSTED!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REVIEW!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday! But, here you go, it's not as long as the last one, but please enjoy it!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I couldn't believe I was giving him some major attitude about him and Tanya. I didn't know I had it in me, but wouldn't it bother you when the guy you had a crush on was flirting with you then leaves with his girlfriend? I mean I know I saw them before school starts, but this sucks.

I was glad when I saw Emmett walking towards me, maybe he'll make me laugh. But when he told me that Edward had some very important things to say and I needed to hear it right away, it didn't make me laugh. But I walked over to Edward and told him off, sort of.

When I was ready to walk away he placed his arms around my waist from behind, I think I melted. I think I passed out then my ghost called 911 and brought me back alive. I didn't know he was that confident. Him telling me that he and Tanya were over just made my day. I was too happy and even if balls that were going 80 miles per hour hit me in the face repeatedly and consecutively, I don't think it would matter. _Edward is single!_

Then someone blew a whistle, "Okay ladies!" The gym teacher said. He was very big and he looked like he's the football coach. He looks so intimidating with his really big arms and chest. He looks so tough and compared to Emmett who looks like he _can hurt _people, this guy _would_ _kill_ people.

"Since it's snowing outside," he said in a menacing voice, "We have to play something indoor today." Hopefully I can get my truck moving if it's snowing. It _is_ February. "Some of you sissys who are not in the mood to sweat, just go over there to the bleachers and don't waste my damn time."

Almost all girls went there except me, I'm ready for a challenge. I guess I caught the teacher's attention because he walked over to me. _Man, he's tall! "_And who are you?"

"Isabella Swan, sir" I told him, trying to stare him down. Keyword: _trying._

"I see, we have a new girl. Well I hope you know we're not here to give you some special treatment." He looked down at me. "Edward Cullen and Mike Newton, team captains. Newton you pick first." He was still looking at me, yeah, he is definitely one of 'World's Scariest Man'. "We're playing soccer." And he left me alone and went over to the bleachers to talk to the girls.

"Bella!" I heard Mike call me, _oh my damn_. I had no choice. I ran behind him on the way he gave me a high five. "We'll be a great team." He winked at me.

"Okay then, Emmett." Edward picked him.

"Tyler," Newton picked him.

"Yeah boy!" That Tyler person yelled.

"Sam!" And they picked the rest of the students and the teacher came back.

"I see you guys already picked your teams. Cullen! Your ball." _Let the game begin._

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

Of course Mike would pick Bella first. No worries, I can teach him a lesson. The game started with them being behind already by three points. Bella would do her best and she would get the ball, but that's only because I didn't want to hurt her physically so I wasn't trying my best.

But Emmett was another story. He didn't even try to calm down or anything. He would just charge Bella and get the ball. Many times, it led to Bella tripping, slipping, or even kicking the ball into one of the players. Even her own team mates.

Someone hit the ball not quite hard enough and it just rolled near the perimeter, and both Bella and Emmett ran for it. O_h no._

Emmett was going so fast that he ran right into Bella and fell right on top of her.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Mike and I yelled at the same time. I noticed him glare at me, but I wasted no time. I just ran to her and pushed Emmett off of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Is this our usual thing now?" She joked, remembering what happened this morning.

"Hey Emmett, are you okay? Oh why yes I am. Thanks for asking." Emmett mocked. I playfully punched him for being so silly and for falling on Bella.

I helped her up and the coach actually complimented her, "Good work there New Girl."

"Thanks," Bella looked so proud of herself. Too bad they still lost.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Bella went to the girl's locker room and I went to mine. "Dude!" Emmett yelled. "That was something, right? I mean Bella is awesome!"

"I know," I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I smiled. He smiled back at me, no doubt he knows my feelings already. Emmett and I have been very close since we were little. Being 11 months apart, we were basically the same age, but he decided to go to school earlier by a year. We headed out to find Bella talking to the teacher, who is also the football coach of the school.

"Hey coach," I approached them while Em probably went out looking for Rose. I saw him hand Bella the same paper she gave to our previous teachers. "Hey Bella!"

"Cullen! Practice in an hour!" I hope he knows I was right next to him, no need for yelling. But an hour, plenty enough to talk to Bella. She started heading out the gym and I caught up to her.

"Hey, what are you gonna do?"

"Oh I don't know, find a cure for AIDS, get rid of racism, go back to the school office." She teased. I laughed at her silliness and in return she just blushed. _Damn, I'll never get sick of that._

I walked with her to the office and the secretary immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up at us. But she looked at me longer. _Old people, haha._

"Here you go," Bella gently gave her the paper, "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it dear. I hope you had a great day, and I hope you'll have a great year as well."

"Thank you," We then headed out of the office. "So, I guess good bye for now, huh?" _What? No! Let's hang out more! I have 40 minutes left 'til practice starts!_

"What! No!" I blurted out loud. "I mean, do you wanna get something to eat? You know snacks."

"Snacks?" She giggled like an angel, "Sure." At least there's a chance she wants to hang out with me.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, there's usually some food there for the after school activities."

"Alright, come on." She led the way which I thought was cute. We got some healthy fruit snacks and some pretzels. This is a school, they banned junk food.

We took a seat where we sat during lunch. "So, we didn't finish our conversation."

"No, we didn't." She opened the fruit snack.

"So, tell me. Why'd you move here when you can be in Florida having fun in Disney World?" Her eyes suddenly got a little darker and glazed with tears, but she instantly composed herself and laughed a little.

"Because I wanted to get to know my dad." She continued eating her food. I took a strawberry to try to cheer her up. She was eating the strawberries first so I thought I could take one to bring her back to a good mood. "Hey!" She glared at me playfully. I gave her a questioning look. "You owe me."

"It's a strawberry gummy," I told her.

"So? It's a perfectly good strawberry, what if that one was the best out of all the strawberries? And now, I'll never know because you ate it."

I laughed out loud, "Your logic is...interesting." She jutted her bottom lip at me, _Is she trying to kill me? That's the cutest thing I've seen. _"Okay, okay," I held my hands up in surrender, "I owe you a strawberry."

"Thank you!" She said in a winning tone.

"So, are strawberries your favorite fruit?" I asked her.

"Uhm, I guess so. I mean I've never seen it as my favorite but I would choose it over any fruit...probably." She explained. "How about you?"

"My favorite fruit? No girl has ever asked me that," Her face fell a little, "Not that I've been with many girls before," And there goes that captivating smile. "Let's see, maybe mango? Tomato? I'm not sure, I'll go with strawberries too." I smiled at her.

She instantly blushed, I can't get the exquisite redness that forms on her cheeks out of my head. "Tomato is not a fruit," She countered.

"Yes, it is." I told her.

"Prove it."

"Look it up, yes it is."

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes at me. "What's your favorite color?"

"That's easy, chocolate brown." I looked at her hypnotizing eyes.

"Why? You love chocolate," She started eating the pretzel.

"You could say that," I smiled back at her.

_"Excuse me students and staff, the late buses are arriving soon." _The announcement came on.

"That's my cue, practice is starting soon." We cleaned up our mess. And we went to the gym again where Rosalie and Emmett were in a heavy make-out session and Jasper and Alice are fooling around.

"Hello my lovely family." I sang. They all looked at me and laughed.

"Well, someone's in a good mood," Jasper punched me lightly.

"Aren't you just the cutest little brother ever?" Emmett put me in a headlock.

"Em, I'm your only brother."

"Cullens! Hale! Get your butts down here right now!" The coach saw us.

"Alright, we gotta go before coach gives us hell," Jasper said, he gave Alice a soft kiss on the lips and Emmett gave Rosalie a wet one. It was really adorable and cute. I didn't know what to do so I just gave Bella a hug and I felt an electricity all over my body. Like, a tingling sensation that's overpowering me. She must have felt that too because she let go the same time as I did, _too soon for my liking._

We both said out loud at the same time, "Whoa..."

* * *

**AWW! Aren't they cute?**

** Anyway, one of my teachers is just like the coach, but he's hilarious!!! He curses like it's no one's business! But he doesn't drop the F-Bomb.**

**There's more to come, so stay tune :)**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I feel bad that I didn't post on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday! So I'm posting one today, even though it's against what I said XD! **

**But anything for you lovely readers!**

**Please, continue reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I have no idea what that chill that tickled my spine was, but I would welcome it again; over and over again. Edward and I was just looking at each other but Emmett drag him away from me and that's when I realized that Alice was looking at me.

"You and my brother hit it off quite well," She raised one eyebrow at me while giving me a huge green. Rosalie seem to have a problem with what Alice said, _whatever._

"So Bells," Alice was walking to the parking lot, "Did you enjoy Forks High?"

"Of course," I gave her grin.

"Good, cause you're part of the family now."

Rose interrupted us, "Alice, I'm leaving now." She walked away just giving me a look and went in a red convertible and drove away.

"Ignore her," Alice advised. "You want to hit the mall?"

"Alice, we went two days ago. Remember, you were there. The two massive Victoria's Secret bag?"

"I hardly call that "massive," She put air quotes when she said massive. I laughed at her, she was too cute and she joined me.

"I have to get back, my dad will be home soon and I should start on dinner." I told her.

"Ugh," She groaned, "Fine, your loss." She skipped happily to the yellow Porsche she had the day we went shopping.

I drove back to my house while snow flurries came down. It was beautiful, but it wouldn't stick to the ground. When I got to our drive way, I saw the cruiser, Hmm, _Dad's early today._

I opened the door and yelled, "I'm home!"

"In the living room, Bells!" He answered.

I set my things down and took off my coat and hung it up. I walked to the kitchen where I saw him cooking. Or at least trying to cook.

"How's school, kid?"

"It was great," I smiled. He looked up and he smiled as well, one of those that was sincere.

"Did you meet any friends?"

"Yea, the Cullens and the Hales. They were really nice, and they helped me a lot." I told him, sitting on one of those steel stools at the counter.

"That's good to hear, did any boys interest you?" Charlie glared.

"You're kidding right?" _Play it safe Bella._ "Do you really want to hear?" I tried to sound like I'm teasing, I mean, I'm not really lying right? Just deceiving.

"I guess not. Well nothing was going on today at the station, so I left early. Doesn't school end at 2:30?" I nodded, "How come you just got home?"

Here comes the protective father tone, "Edward invited me to eat," Did I just say that out loud?

"Edward Cullen, huh? So a boy did catch your eyes?" I shrugged, "Don't even play it safe, Bella. I need to formally meet him. The Cullens are a great family, and I'm good friends with his parents, and I know Alice. Even her big brother, Emmanuel? Edgar?" He tried to get the right name.

"It's Emmett, dad." I told him.

"Well, I've had a few runs with him before. Mostly because of his driving, but nothing major." He started stirring what was in the pot. "Anyway, I need to meet this Edward."

"Dad, he's not my boyfriend." I told him sternly.

"Yea, yea. I made soup, it's pretty chilly outside." He wouldn't listen.

"Alright, don't listen to me then. I'll just go up and freshen up."

"Oh," He got my attention before I hopped off the stool, "Are you being safe with Edward?" He teased.

"Ugh! Dad! I'm going upstairs!" He laughed out loud. _He's probably the only dad who would ask that without any death threats afterwards.  
_

I took a hot shower and put on some very warm clothes. I started on my homework, though my teachers told me I wasn't required to do any tonight because I just started today.

When I finished half of them, Charlie called me for dinner and I went downstairs with him. It was filled with more conversations about school, his job, and who's cleaning the dishes.

"Sorry Dad, I have homework to do," I got up and put the plate in the sink. I knew he couldn't resist to let me off the hook, it is academics we're talking about here.

"That's not fair Bells," He whined.

"Oh well," I told him and went upstairs to finish the other half of my homework. Then Alice called me.

"Hello?" I said to the phone.

"Hey Bella!" Alice screamed happily, in the background I could hear a really loud voice laughing, "Edward! Emmett! Shut up! I'm on the phone with Bella!" She screamed, she didn't even pull away from the phone.

"Bella!" I heard them both yell, and settled down but they were still pretty loud.

"Ugh!" Alice groaned. "There's no privacy in this house!"

"Alice, I'm still here!" I told her.

"Oh, yea! So listen, we're having a sleepover Friday night, want to join us?" She asked.

"I'd love to, but I have to ask my dad first, I'll tell you tomorrow in school if I can."

"Alright, I'll see you." She said. "OUCH! EMMETT! YOU ASS!" She screamed on the phone. "I'm sorry Bella, they're wrestling each other and Emmett just freaking tackled me."

Then I heard Alice screaming, "Ahhhh! Let me down! I'm sorry Bella! I'll see you in school tomorrow!" Her voice was fading away.

Then someone said hello to the phone, "Hey Bella, this is Edward." _Have mercy on me please, he even sound magnificent on the phone._

"Hey Edward! I see you guys are having fun," I laughed.

"Emmett! Stop! Tickling...me!" I can hear Alice cracking up, and out of breath.

"You better save her,"

"Good idea. I'll see you later Bella,"

"Good night, Edward." I smiled, thank goodness no one can see my goofy smile right now.

"Good night," Edward hung up the phone but I heard him faintly say _Beautiful._

I looked at the clock and it says 9:39. I thought that Charlie might still be downstairs watching some college baseball. I was thinking on how to ask him for permission. I carefully went downstairs and sat at the couch.

I started watching what he was watching and just sat their quietly. I thought we were bonding for a moment until he turned off the t.v. "Well, I don't know what's on your mind. But when you want to tell me, well...just tell me." He made a weird face.

Damn, he's good. "Well I was just wondering...Alice invited me for a sleepover, and was just wondering if I could go."

"I don't know Bells, she has two older brothers." He said yawning, "I mean, it's fine with me. But you better stay away from those boys." Wasn't he the one who was thinking I was having sex with Edward and he didn't mind? He even joked about it!

"Sure dad!" I got up the couch without saying something that might change his mind and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best!"

"Yea, yea, you're just saying that. Well, I'm off to bed, I'll see you in morning, kiddo."

"Night dad," I turned the lights off and headed upstairs and laid on my bed. And my dreams were filled with Edward and I just laying down in the meadow I saw, cuddling and just being us, with no problems.

* * *

**How'd you like this one?** **Of course they need to have a sleepover! But I'm sorry guys, the sleepover is not the next chapter! But it will come soon!**

**Thank you for the few reviews I got! I'm so glad that you some of you guys are telling me that you are liking the story so far!**

**Also, thank you for the people who added me to their Alert List! And Favorite Author and Story! That's such an honor!**

**Please continue reviewing!  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**To AngelOfSorrow620**, **don't even worry about it, i love that you told me an honest opinion. =)**

**And to answer your questions, I thought that I was moving a little too slow so I decided to speed it up a little bit (is it a little bit?) and no, i don't have a beta :P**

**Thank you for telling me what you think and for telling me that my story is great :D _I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

**Edward's Point Of View**

I was laying on my bed looking out my window. It's snowing pretty hard and it's very dark outside, but it feels comfortable some how. I wouldn't be surprise if the school is close tomorrow for a snow day but then I wouldn't get to see Bella.

Tanya is leaving tomorrow. And weirdly enough, she didn't ask me to see her off. She really has matured and come a long way. I'm glad that she understood and didn't throw a fit. When I told Alice, she finally accepted her, in a way. This is one of the noblest thing Tanya did. Don't get me wrong, she could be a total bitch but she was still a great girl. Just like Rosalie. They got a long pretty well, they were like best friends, and Rosalie was really sad when she found out Tanya was leaving.

As the snow continued to fall down ever so lightly I started thinking about Bella again, and her gorgeous face. She really is something. This feeling I have for her is so different from the way I felt about Tanya. Or any other girls that I have ever dated. And she already fits in, what does that tell you? She's perfect in every way.

I didn't realize that I fell asleep because the next thing I knew is that it's pretty light outside but not very bright. I looked at the clock and it says 10:56 AM. "_AM?_" I yelled.

"Shit!" I threw the blanket off of me, and the chill finally hit me. Good lord, is it like 0 degrees? I brushed my teeth really fast and took a really fast and hot shower. It felt good and I would love to stay a little longer but I'm going to be late. I put on some warm clothes and my football jacket and tried to fix my hair. But it's not listening to me right now, so I just left it as it is.

I ran downstairs and along the way, I could see my siblings' door all closed. Crap! Crap! I was running down the stairs, almost tripping on the last one, where my mother was holding a cup of coffee. "Good morning, would you like-"

"No time, mom! I'm extremely late!" I tried to tell her, I opened the door and was met by a pile of snow almost my waist height and I ran through it. "What the hell?"

I heard laughter and looked back, and sure enough, everybody was there in their robes, sipping something warm while I was in the middle of 'Snowville.'

Alice tried to contain her laughter, "Hurry up Ed! You're gonna be late!"

Emmett's booming laughter did not go unnoticed, "You might get detention! And why don't you get our homework too while you're at it?"

I started walking back and tried to shake off the snow, " This is not funny," I could hear my mother tried to hold her laughter. "You think this is funny?" I asked my parents and my siblings. They all nodded. I went back to the snow and got a little snow and splashed them.

"Edward!" Alice was going to kill me.

"Who's laughing now?" I told them, walking upstairs to wear something warmer than what I was wearing now and to dry off.

I went back down to see everybody chilling in the kitchen. "You know, you guys could have told me there's no school." I took the mug that Esme was offering me.

"I tried to tell you, honey. But you didn't listen." Esme kissed my forehead.

"But you have to admit it, it was funny." Emmett cracked up.

"Hilarious," I told him sarcastically.

"I thought that shutting the alarm on your clock would help, I didn't mean it to end like this." Esme explained.

"Don't worry about, mom. Thanks," I gave her a hug.

"The school called and they said that today is close and tomorrow if the road doesn't clear up." I nodded while taking a waffle to my plate.

"How about the sleepover you're planning?" I asked her.

"That's still on, nothing can cancel my plans unless it's a real emergency. You know my rules!" That's true. "Besides, Rose and Jasper already said yes, as always, and I'm just waiting for Bella."

I started choking on the waffle I had in my mouth, I tried to drink the hot chocolate but I couldn't drink it because it was too hot, I was coughing and coughing until Emmett smacked my back, _OUCH._

I was trying to catch my breath, "Thanks," That really hurt. "Did you just say that Bella is coming over?"

"I didn't say that, I said I'm waiting for her to say yes, that she_ is_ coming over."

"Right," I told her.

"Why?" She raised one eyebrow, she was definitely curious, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Me? A problem with that? Of course not!"

"I know, I just wanted you to say it."

"Eddie got a girlfriend," Emmett sang.

"Shut up," I punched his arm.

"Edward," Carlisle motioned me to go to the living room with him. We sat on the couch and this is rare, he definitely had something to say. "Look, I'm happy that you like Bella,"

"Dad, I-"

"You don't have to cover up, you're really bad at lying and you blushed when Emmett was singing." How manly of me, I blushed! "But, Bella is going through a really hard time and if you're just out there to have a good time and you're only using her, I'd rather not you chase after her. She doesn't need to get hurt right now. All I'm saying is that, if you hurt her, I will personally teach you a lesson myself."

My father was up to something. I would never hurt Bella that way, and she doesn't even seem like she's going through a hard time. She seems like she's having the time of her life. She seems pretty happy to me, but her beautiful eyes do tell a different story. I wanted to find out what was wrong, but I didn't want to seem like I'm prying. Besides, if she wanted to tell me, she would have a long time ago.

I just have to move slowly and wait for her.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View**

Around 5 in the morning, I heard Charlie open my door, I looked up and asked him what's wrong, "Nothing, I was just going to turn off your alarm clock. The school called and there's no school today."

"Oh, okay," I said still a sleepy, "Are you going to the station?"

"Yes, I have to, the roads are close though and I need to clear it up with a snow plower. It's the Chief's job."

"Alright, be careful," I went back to sleep, thinking if that conversation really happened.

I woke up around 9 and went downstairs to check any voicemails. I listened to the one the school left and it says that there's no school today and tomorrow if the roads doesn't clear up. I went upstairs and took a hot shower and brushed my teeth. I wore some yoga pants and an over-sized sweater.

I went downstairs again, and made some breakfast. After finishing, I looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost 10. I had nothing else to do, so I thought about calling Alice or Jacob. Just when I was about to pick the phone up, someone rang the doorbell.

I opened the door and a gust of wind hit me, and the lovely strawberry blonde girl was there standing there, the white snow really high lighted her beauty.

"Bella?" I tried to give her a smile, "Hi, I'm Tanya Denali," she held out her hand.

I took her hand, "Please come in,"

"Thank you very much," She shook off the extra snow that was on her boots and took off her coat. All of her clothes looked designer.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks, I'm leaving soon, anyway. I need to catch my flight." She sound like I should know what she's talking about. "I'm moving to Alaska,"

"Oh," What a great place to move, it's snowing hard here and it will snow harder there.

"Yes, my mother is very sick and she needs someone to take care of her."

"I see."

"I thought Edward would have told you, since that is one of the reasons why he broke up with me, and another one," She looked up, like examining me if I was good enough for something.

Then it hit me, "Oh, I hope you know, I'm not trying to split-"

"Oh, don't worry, I don't blame you," She sounded like she was really sorry that she made me think I was the reason why they broke up. It couldn't possibly be me, right? "I just wanted to meet you personally. To see if you're up to standards, and you seem like you are."

"Well I'm glad I'm up to your expectations." I was a little confuse. Did she want me for Edward or is she being sarcastic with me right now?

"Yea, he's one lucky guy. And you're one lucky girl."

"Thank you," I smiled at her. We were just looking at each other like we were having a truce, a battle that was never fought. Sorta like a war that already had a winner from the very start.

"Well, I have to go now, I wouldn't want to miss my flight." She stood up and went to grab her coat. "And listen, if you need someone to talk, I hope you know you can trust Edward."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, Edward can some how always read people's mind, you know...sorta like what they're thinking about, and I guess it rubbed on me." That sorta hit me in the heart directly, they were that close.

"Thanks for seeing me Tanya," I opened the door and tried to clear some snow out of the porch. But I bumped into someone again, _Edward._

_

* * *

_**Another chapter for you guys :)**

**And please, don't be afraid to tell me what you think. It would be a big help if you tell me some of the things where I can improve on.**

**So, please review :D  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry guys! Unexpected plans came up, and I'm gonna be gone for a week! But, I'll try to write as much, so when I'm back, I can update daily or maybe every other day.**

**Keep up the reviews guys! **

**THANK YOU GUYS!

* * *

****Chapter 14

* * *

**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Edward was standing right outside my door. His hand was curled in like he's about to knock. And he looked at me smiling then to the person behind me. _Oh, yeah, Tanya._

No one was talking, and it seemed like an eternity passed. And me standing in the middle of this two, right between them, didn't help the awkward situation.

Tanya decided to break the ice, "Well, I have a plane to catch." I turned to her and she was putting on her crimson red gloves. She walked pass me, "Bella, it was nice meeting you." She was out the door next to Edward and she gave him a nod. She walked slowly, probably trying to be careful not to slip.

Edward turned to me and raised one eyebrow, I assume he's a little confuse with the whole situation, "Be right back."

He didn't even give me a chance to answer before he caught up to Tanya, "Okay then, I'll just go mind my own business." I told no one in particular. I closed the door and went to sit in the kitchen. From the window, I could see them talking. _What in the hell are they talking about?_

Just then the phone rang, waking me up from my reverie. It was the police station.

"Hello?" I said to the phone.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted on the other side.

"What's up, dad?" I asked taking a sit on the stool.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check in if you ate already?" He asked me. I told him that I will soon. "Oh, okay. I might be a little late today. Billy wanted me to come over today. Do you think you can manage by yourself?"

"Yea, dad. I'm 17." I told him.

"Well, I'm sorry!" He gave me a teasing attitude like he was speaking to the queen. "Unless you want to come with me?"

"No, it's alright. Maybe I'll come over again, but not today."

"You'll see Jacob..." He led on.

"Dad, it's fine, I'll see him some other time."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you have Edward." He laughed. _Uh huh, the same Edward who happens to be talking to his ex-girlfriend right outside my house. I should kick them off my property! _I thought. "You still there Bells?"

"Oh yea, sorry. I zoned out."

"Alright, well tell me if you need something." Someone knocked on the door. "See you later."

"Will do, dad. See you." I hung up the phone and breathe in deeply then out. Time to face the person who's knocking.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View**

I was a little scared when I saw Tanya and Bella together, in the same house. In _Bella's_ house.

Right when I ate breakfast, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I missed her a lot, and it was weird. I couldn't stop fidgeting with my hand and my knee kept shaking that Carlisle asked me if anything was wrong.

I told him nothing, and that I just had a lot in my mind, by a lot I mean Bella. I couldn't get her out of my head. I have to see her. I got up and went to Alice where she was laying down on the couch, leaving Emmett on the floor, even though he could still sit by Alice's feet seeing she's so short. She was reading a magazine, probably fashion.

"Hey Alice-" But she didn't let me finish she wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. It seemed like an address.

"Don't get lost." I then realized that it was Bella's address. Of course she knew what I wanted from her.

A smile was playing on my lips. "Thanks, sis. You're the best!"

She didn't look up from her magazine, "I know I am! Don't let the door hit you!"

I carefully ran to my precious Volvo and it roared to life. I love that quiet yet fierce purr. I was looking at the address and why didn't I just realize that it was Chief Swan's house? Don't ask me.

I parked at the driveway where the rusty old truck is sitting and a car I know too well. _Tanya? What is she doing here?_

I ran the short distance between my car and Bella's door but just when I was about to knock, Bella opened the door. "Thanks for seeing me, Tanya." I heard her say.

She bumped into me, something that hasn't change quite bit. I was smiling at her but I remembered that Tanya was right behind her.

Which led me to thinking why is she with Bella. In _Bella's_ house.

Tanya was quick to tell Bella good-bye and to her car but I needed to find out why she was here, I told Bella that I'll be back and ran to Tanya. I stood right in front of her, blocking her path. "Edward, I need to go."

"You have to tell me what you were here for." I told her. I was a little scared that she might have threatened Bella, even though I knew she wouldn't. But Alice and Rose told me that girls can go a little crazy and change their minds in nano seconds.

"Well, for your information, I just wanted to know who replaced me." She told me.

"She's not replacing you Tanya, she's different."

"Like how _I_ was different?" She countered.

"She's different," I sounded so lame, I couldn't even give her a different word. There I go with the word "different" again.

"I just wanted to see if she's good enough."

I breathe out deeply, " I don't want to fight Tanya, but you don't have to do that."

"But I was just looking out for you."

"I appreciate that, but I can handle it."

"We've been together for a year, don't I have a say?" She asked me, her eyes becoming slowly shiny.

"No..." I didn't want to do this to her, "I'm sorry Tanya. But I swear that you will meet someone who is so much better than me."

"I know that, you idiot. Because it's clearly your lost." There's the sassy girl I know.

I smiled at her that she was back to her confident self again, "Tell me when you get there." I hugged her good-bye.

"Sure, and Edward," She grabbed my arm, "I swear I just wanted to see who beat me without even trying." I smiled at that, she could be nice sometimes. In her own little way.

I nodded and watch her go in her car and drive off, I have no idea if this is good-bye forever, but it wouldn't be bad to see her again, some day.

I realized I must be making Bella wait too long, and I once again walked the short distance to her door and knocked. She slowly open the door as if she was examining if the coast is clear.

She opened the door all the way, "Hey," she said meekly.

I smiled at her, "Hi, can I come in?" She motioned for me to come in, "Thanks."

"So, what brought you here?" _Very good question,_ I wanted to say out loud. Well more importantly, I wanted to know why Tanya was here.

"Well, Alice couldn't wait to know your answer if you're going to the sleepover, so she asked me to come and ask you." _Good Edward. It's a lie, but she doesn't have to know that._

She walked to what I assumed was the living room and I followed her, "And why didn't Alice just call me?" _Why did she have to go all Sherlock Holmes on me?_

"Good question, I'll ask her when I get home." I grinned innocently.

She asked raising one eye brow at me, she was staring at me for a really long time, no doubt she was very suspicious of me, "Okay..." She hugged herself and shaking a little, she started rubbing her hands together, "It's pretty cold," she informed me. "Well, my dad said I could go," she paused, like there was more to it, then she smirked. "Don't tell Alice yet, I want to pull a prank on her, a pay back for the shopping trip we had."

_Prank on Mary Alice Cullen? _I smiled as evilly as she was doing, I was liking the idea already. "Can I help in any way?" It looks like she was glad I'm on her side.

"Just tell her I can't come to the sleep over," She started rubbing her hands together again, I didn't know what to think of it. I know she was doing it for warmth but when she's smiling like that and rubbing her hands together, it kinda reminded me of Doctor Evil from Austin Powers.

"I think I can do that," Actually, I know I can do that. "But what if she asks me why you can't go?"

"Just tell her you don't know." She said simply. That works.

Now back to the Tanya question, "So..."

"So?" She wouldn't meet my eyes, she probably knew already that I wanted to know why Tanya was here.

"Do you have any ideas why Tanya was here?" I asked her.

"Well," She still wouldn't look at me, "She said she wanted to see if I'm up to standards?" She was confuse, not knowing what that was about. "And that she wanted to meet me."

Tanya had standards for me? Note to myself: Tanya will make a great secretary.

"And that's all?" I inquired for me, knowing that Tanya would have done something more.

"Yes, that's all." She looked at me innocently. It was my turn to raise one eye brow at her. Then she gave me a 'What?-I-Have-Nothing-Else-To-Say-So-Quit-Looking-At-Me-Like-That' look.

I gave up for now and we went back to asking questions like what we were doing in school. "How do you like the snow?"

"It's terrific," She said sarcastically. "Do you like the snow?"

"I've been here pretty much my whole life...well not really, but I got use to it." I explained. Just then, I heard her stomach growl quietly and she blushed that radiant shade of scarlet red. "Hungry?" She nodded slowly, embarrassed. "I take it you didn't eat yet?"

"Breakfast, not Lunch." I looked at the clock and it was almost 3.

"Want to eat out?" I asked her, her face lit up but she blushed a deeper shade of red, "You know, just to eat out, nothing more." _Great Edward, you just embarrassed her twice, in a row._

"Right, sure, let me just get something warmer. Then we can head out." She shivered and I felt bad, I wanted to hug her and maybe share body heat, with clothes of course.

I looked around her house and saw some pictures. I saw Chief Swan and a little girl with brown locks, most likely Bella. There was only little Bella with him and not the Bella now. More like that 2 year old Bella.

I examined more pictures and saw a woman who looks like she's only in her early 30s. She had short brown hair and a very bright smile, and in her arms looked like a 12-year old Bella. She was even beautiful when she was 12. Then more pictures of them are up, then a guy who's wearing a baseball cap suddenly came up. The woman and man are hugging each other lovingly while Bella was in front of them. Here she looks like she's about 15 years old.

There was no signs of Chief Swan anywhere but the ones with little Bella. Then, the woman who was in most of the pictured had a picture with a baby in her arms, and Chief Swan right next to her. She looks like she was in a hospital bed, cooing the child while Chief struggles to take a good picture. The baby had a pale skin, almost translucent, and I realized it was Bella from when she was a baby. This must be her mother. But who's the guy in some of the other pictures?

Then there's a picture of the same woman with no one else. She was wearing a white dress and just walking, no destination, but just walking. She smiling and it even looks like she's humming to herself.

I could see some of the similarities between her and Bella.

"Hey! Sorry for waiting so long," Bella snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at her looking at me. Then to where I was looking. "Just hold on." She went to the counter and wrote something really fast, "Just in case Charlie looks for me."

I nodded and she was getting her coat in the coat closet, "Hey, uhm...is she your mother?"

She froze for a second then gained her composure, I must have hit a sensitive spot. "Yeah." She smiled genuinely but nevertheless, she put on her boots and and her coat. She opened the door, "Come on, I'm starving."

Right, starving.

* * *

**That's the last time we're gonna hear/read from Tanya...well maybe ;)**

**We have to see where this is going, right?**

**Please review!!! I'll give you an imaginary ice cream, you choice of flavor and one topping of your choice :D  
**


	16. Chapter 15

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I've been gone for a week. And I have another bad news. I'm holding this story...for now (I hope).**

**I already have the basic storyline out, but I'm having trouble writing the transitions and the chapters that will lead to some of the events. Is this my first author's block?**

**Anyway, there's this another story that I've working on, and I had this one in my head longer than "In All Honesty."  
**

**And I've already written a few chapters and I'm actually having more fun writing that one, than this. But if I do get chance, I'll continue this story one day, and maybe even update from time to time.**

**Once again, I'm very sorry. But I might post the other story and you guys might like that one because I have more motivation and inspiration to write that one. **

**So, to my readers! I'm very truly sorry!**

**But please, continue reviewing. It wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15

* * *

**

**Bella's Point Of View**

When I got downstairs and saw Edward looking at the pictures, my heart almost melted at the same as I felt a sharp pull. I saw that he was looking at the picture of my mom that Charlie took. I thought it was beautiful and when I was little it was my favorite. She looked so natural and happy there, and how I wish I could turn back time to that and see her smile one last time.

I slowly became aware of how my mom has been absent from my mind lately. I haven't thought of her or even written anything in my journal. And I felt bad, but I didn't want Edward to worry, so I need to be strong for now. Just until I get back home, and Edward leaves.

When we got outside, Edward held my hand and tried to help walk, seeing as I could slip at anytime because of my poor balance. Let's just say that Bella Swan plus ice equals no solution. He opened the door for me and gently closed it when I safely got in without slipping or bumping my head. He went around and went to the driver's side.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I just thought of randomly, "Did you want to drive? Cause we can take my truck and I'll drive." I offered.

"No need Bella," He smiled, and put the keys in the ignition. He turned on the heater and we sat their for a few minutes waiting for the whole car to warm up. "Just relax, and sit there." He's so considerate. "What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing really special, surprise me." It was true, I didn't know what to eat, I just needed to eat something. And the fact that I don't know any places I could eat in town may have helped a little to my response.

"Okay then, as you wish." He was driving very fast, and this brought back bad memories.

"Hey, do you mind slowing, a little bit?" I asked him. He complied to my request but he only slowed a couple of miles, but I knew it's better than nothing and I shouldn't ask for too much. "Thanks."

I looked out the window, and we had a comfortable silence between us. Although there have never been silence between us before, since we always talked or played 21 questions, the silence didn't bother me. I started thinking about when I first got here. My dad telling me where the bathroom is but I went to my room instead. The first time I saw my room, and the shopping trip with Alice. I even thought of when I first met the Cullens and the Hales. I thought it was a little eerie that I feel like I've known them forever when in reality I've only known them for a day. Except for Alice of course.

The whole ride to wherever Edward was taking me, he didn't speak one word at all, but he did turn on the radio. Now, I was reminiscing the first time I met Edward, or the first time I bumped into him. I thought it was magical and a once-in-a-lifetime kind of feeling. Especially that wonderful electricity the went throughout my body when he hugged me. Like I was being drawn to him at the same time as pulled away from him. But it still felt nice.

Edward pulled over and I saw a very small diner that read 'Elizabeth's Diner.' "Where are we Edward?" I asked him.

"We're in Portland, don't worry, I'll drive you home just in time before Chief Swan gets home." He took my hand and led me to the door of the diner. Being the gentleman that he is, he opened the door for me again, and warm air that was in the room slowly relaxed me.

"Hey Edward!" A woman who seems like in her later 30s or early 40s greeted Edward. "Table for two? That's quite unusual."

"Hey Eli," He kissed her on the cheek, "Yes, table for two, please." 'Eli' led us to a booth by the window and proceeded to take our orders.

"What can I get you, sweat pea?" She asked me, licking the tip of her pen. She had a very friendly smile, and Edward's eyes.

"Can I please have..." I went through the little menu that she handed us, "A Chicken Parmesan Sandwich."

"Okay, anything to drink?"

"Just coke with no ice please."

She wrote it down pretty quickly, and turned to Edward. "And you my pumkin' pie?"

"I'll take nothing for now." Eli took the menu and went to the counter to tell the chef our order.

"You sure you're not hungry?"

"Yea, I ate already."

"Then I could have just cooked something at home..."

"Nonsense, my treat."

"But-"

"I'll take no for an answer." What is up with the Cullens? They just love spending money don't they?

Eli went back and placed a glass of Coke right in front of me, "You still don't want anything?"

"No, thanks."

Eli kissed Edward at the top of his head, "Well, just call me when you want anything, alright?"

"Yes, thanks mom." Edward smiled at his mom. _Hold on! MOM?_

"Mom?" I gave him a curious look.

He looked confuse too, "Mom?" He repeated me then a knowing look masked his face. "Oh, Eli! She is my biological mother." He said it like it's not a big deal.

But he must have seen that I wanted to know more, "She owns this place, Elizabeth's Diner." I nodded asking for him to go on, if he didn't mind. "She and my biological dad are very good friends with Esme and Carlisle. And Esme and Eli were pregnant almost at the same time, and Emmett and I became really close. About a year after, Alice was born, but she went to school one year earlier just like Emmett."

That makes sense, why Alice and Edward were in the same grade and why Emmett was a senior. "When Emmett and I became 6 years old, we moved here, well in Forks. Along with Esme, Carlisle, and Alice as well as my biological parents. But when I was about 8-years-old. My dad, my real one, Edward Sr. died of heart attack."

"I'm so sorry," I touched his hand.

He gave me a genuine smile, "Don't worry about it, it's in the past and things happen for a reason." I smiled back at him, for being so strong through all those years. "When my dad died, I guess my mom didn't know what to do since she was only a house wife. So, she wasn't really able to support the two of us. However she said that the money my dad saved through all those years will be given to me when I'm older. I don't know when though."

My food came, but it wasn't Eli who brought it, I pushed the plate between us so Edward could eat the other half if he wanted it. " Esme and Carlisle of course offered a hand and told Eli they'd do whatever they can do to help. But my mother just said to give me a life better than she can give me. So when I was about 10 years old, The Cullens adopted me."

His story was remarkable, I've never heard anything like it, and quite frankly, I think he should write a book or something. "But she has this business going on," I told him.

"Yea, three years later, she became business partners with the person who owned this, but sadly she too died leaving this whole place to my mother. And a year later, I could see my mother very happy, with this place and she knows I'll always be there for her." He looked to my right and smiled. I looked at the direction where his eyes were fixed and saw Eli talking to one of the waitresses, laughing.

She must have felt our stare and she looked our way, she excused herself and went to our table. "Anything wrong?"

"Of course not," Edward and I said at the same time, I looked at him and blushed and he looked down.

Eli giggled, "Well, if you need anything you know my name."

"She's lovely you know," I started and Edward and looked up at me, "Your mom, she's absolutely endearing."

"She is." Edward smiled that crooked smile. Edward was so lucky to have a loving mother. Actually two mothers that love him so much. And I could see he's not taking them for granted like what I did.

Before I knew it, I was half way the second half of the sandwich, "Oh my gosh, I didn't realize, did you want to have a bite?" I asked flushed, how could I have been so inconsiderate.

He laughed right there and I blushed a deeper shade of red, he's laughing _at_ me. Who can blame him? I didn't even offer him my drink or my food. "It's okay Bella, I'm serious I'm not hungry. But I'll be right back though." He got up and went to what I assume was the bathroom.

I was happily eating the rest of the sandwich when I heard someone call for my attention. "Can I sit here?"

"Of course," I told her, I put the sandwich down.

"I'm Elizabeth, Edward's..." She thought about it.

"Oh, don't worry, Edward told me your his biological mother." She smiled at what I said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan."

"I know who you are, dear." I gave her a questioning look. "Let's just say, a young man called me twice just to talk about a certain young lady." I could feel my warm blood rising up to my cheeks, Edward couldn't possibly be talking about me. "You've very special."

"How?" There was nothing special about me.

"Well for starters, Edward never told anyone about our relationship, seeing as there was no one else he cared enough for, well that's what he claimed. And he never brought a date here before. If he brought you then you're someone."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. I was just hungry." I tried to reason with her.

She held up her hand stopping me from rambling on, "I already like you, as long as you make my son I'm happy, there's nothing else I can ask for."

"But you see, I'm only friends with your son."

I saw Edward approaching us, "Well, for now you guys are." Edward's mom added before Edward got here.

"Having a lovely chat, ladies?" Edward looked at his mother then me.

"We're having a ball, actually." Eli smiled at me, and I returned it. "You're done with this dear?"

"Yes," I handed her my plate.

"Any dessert?"

"No thank you, I'm full."

"You don't want any strawberry short cake? Or strawberry ice cream or anything?" Edward asked me, I just remembered that he still owed me a strawberry. I looked at Eli and she had a loving smile a mother always gave to her son/daughter when he/she is about to get married.

I was taking out my wallet when Edward stopped me, "I'm paying."

"You didn't even eat," I countered.

"And?" He proceeded to take his wallet out, but I got a few cash out already and tried to hand it in to Eli, but Edward copied my action.

"It's on the house, guys." Eli said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. I didn't want her to think I'm only using Edward for free food.

"Yes I'm sure." She happily took our dishes and in no time went back to our table again. "No room for dessert?" Edward looked at me and I shook my head, "no."

"No thanks, mom. Maybe next time though." Next time? There's gonna be a next time? I happily did a happy dance in my happy head.

* * *

** I wanted to add Elizabeth Masen here, that's it. And without anything else to say, I'll hear from you guys hopefully soon!**


End file.
